Dime con cuántos
by Aleeejandra
Summary: Bella es una chica con problemas para encontrar pareja, pero acaba estableciendo una extraña relación con su vecino de enfrente que la ayudará bastante. Summary completo dentro.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: **Pienso hacer una pequeña adaptación cogiendo una película al azar y juntando los personajes que Stephenie Meyer creó para Twilight. Ni los personajes ni la trama son míos, simplemente me dedico a escribirlo para vosotras.

**Summary: **Bella Swan es una chica que ha tenido una vida amorosa bastante decepcionante y ha acabado sola. Incluso tiene problemas para encontrar acompañante para la boda de su hermana. Sin embargo, conoce a Edward Cullen, un atractivo joven que huye de todas las mujeres con las que se acuesta (que por cierto, son muchas). Entre ellos se establece una extraña relación y un pacto secreto.

**La película se titula como esta historia. Os la recomiendo, es bastante buena.**


	2. 19

Los rayos de sol me despiertan, debe ser mediodía ya. Me giro y me encuentro con Seth, mi novio. Me levanto como cada mañana sin despertarle y me peino, me echo rímel y me lavo los dientes. Me meto otra vez en la cama y cuando siento que él se despierta hago lo mismo. Suelo hacer esto para que no salga espantado nada más verme por las mañanas…

-Como es que siempre te despiertas impecable?

-Eso crees? Aww… —Siempre cuela…

Mientras él se viste yo preparo la comida.

-Tengo que irme…

-Ohh… he hecho hamburguesas de tofú.

Se da media vuelta y me mira. Se sienta en la mesa hambriento y lo devora todo.

-Sabes, he pensado que a lo mejor te apetece acompañarme a la boda de mi hermana... Hay menú para vegetarianos, lo he preguntado.

- Van a estar tus padres?

-En la boda de mi hermana?-Este tío es tonto no?- Pues… creo que sí.

-No sé, parece un poco serio…

- Ohh... lo siento es que… parecía que ibas enserio anoche cuando me lo estabas haciendo por detrás, pero como no podía verte la cara…

Cuando se acaba el plato, recojo sus cosas y lo echo de casa.

-Oye, si quieres quedar alguna vez… llámame.

- Ohh... gracias Seth, es… muy generoso por tu parte.

-Vale.

Se da media vuelta y baja las escaleras despacio.

-Hasta la vista!

-Piensa en verde.

-Claaro…-Además de tonto, ecologista.

Cuando pienso en cerrar la puerta, el vecino de enfrente sale semidesnudo de su casa (quien dice semidesnudo dice con un trapo tapándole la polla…) a recoger el periódico, JO-DER, que bueno está!

Levanta los ojos del periódico, me mira y me saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se da media vuelta y entra en casa. Qué culo tiene el jodido!

Me visto y salgo a la calle.

Llamo a mi hermana por teléfono y le cuento lo de Seth.

_-Ay… Bella, ya te dije que lo de Seth no iba a ninguna parte…_

-Por qué?

-_Te encanta la carne y odias a los ciclistas!_

-Me encanta la carne…-Digo dándole un mordisco a mi perrito caliente.

-_Y sinceramente, me preocupaba un pelín esa obsesión por la postura del perrito…_

_-_Hay a quién le gusta sabes?

_-No, a nadie le gusta. Hasta los perros están deseando olvidarla._

-Cuántas relaciones tengo que tener hasta encontrar al hombre de mi vida?

_-Pues… está claro que muchas. Hola, soy la novia, Alice. Podéis…-_Ya deben haber llegado los del catering.

Llego al trabajo y mis compañeros discuten sobre lo que hace el jefe, que si huele o piensa.

Tiene una pequeña obsesión con olerse los dedos pero yo creo que piensa.

-Bella!-El jefe me llama?

-Ohh, hola!

Entro en su despacho, está atendiendo a una llamada. Me acerco e y me siento.

Intento quitarme el abrigo y me dice:

-Déjatelo puesto.

Cuelga y me mira.

-Cariño, tenemos que despedirte. Lo siento pero hemos tenido que hacer muchos recortes…-Se vuelve a oler el dedo.

-A quién mas habéis despedido?

-Bueno… de momento, solo a ti.-Se da la vuelta en la silla y hace como que ya me he ido.

Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo a la estación de metro.

Justo cuando llego se para. Me subo y encuentro un sitio junto a una señora mayor.

Revuelvo entre mis cosas y encuentro una revista vieja. Se oye una risa diabólica, como la de Chucky. Es mi móvil… Lo cojo y contesto.

-Hola mamá, te llamo luego. Estoy trabajando, vale? -Le cuelgo cuanto antes, mira que es pesada…

Abro la revista.

_10 looks glamurosos… _-No lo necesito.

_Ésta balanza es tu mejor amigo?_ –Umm, noo…

-Ohh, _Cuál es tu numero, con cuantos hombres te has acostado? Demasiados? Pocos? La media de amantes que tienen las mujeres en su vida es de… _diez con cinco? JODER!

La señora de al lado me mira raro.

-Am... Lo siento, es que aquí dice que la media de amantes que tienen las mujeres en toda su vida es de 10'5.

-Sí… eso son muchos!

-QUE? Nooo, son pocos! Diez y medio no es nada.

-Lo que tú digas…

Vuelvo a buscar entre mis cosas y encuentro una vieja libreta.

Escribo, _Tíos con los que me he acostado._

Después de 5 minutos llego a mi parada. Me bajo y me dirijo a casa.

_Ascensor fuera de servicio._

-Joder. –Subo las escaleras corriendo y me meto en la ducha.

En mitad del baño me acuerdo de un tío con el que me acosté, salgo de la ducha y apunto en la libreta su nombre.

Pido un taxi y me dirijo a casa de mi hermana.

En el pasillo me encuentro con mi madre.

-Ohh, por fin!

-Hola mamá! Ay…-Noto algo en mi abdomen.

-Oh, lo siento.-Mi madre se aparta el collar.

-Estás genial!-Me escruta de arriba abajo y me toca el pelo.-Me estoy dejando flequillo.

-Dónde está Seth?

-De viaje de negocios… ya sabes, sus negocios.

-Vaya! Qué pena, estoy deseando conocerle de una vez. Al menos éste no hace animales con globos. Bella, porqué no llevas el vestido que te compré?

-Mamá! Este es el vestido que me compraste…

-Qué? Parecía muy diferente en el maniquí.

-Alice está arriba?

-Sí, está de los nervios.

-Vale, voy a subir a verla.

-Ohh, tu primo Quil está aquí.

-Primo político, es mi primo político, en realidad no somos familia-Le grito desde lo alto de las escaleras. Escribo el nombre de Quil en mi libreta.

-Hola?

-Oh, menos mal que estás aquí. Mamá está insoportable desde que llegaron los padres de Jasper, no puede creer que su matrimonio haya terminado y el de ellos no.-Dice Alice mientras le subo la cremallera de su vestido rojo.

-Bueno… papá está al caer y así tendrá alguien más en quien concentrar su odio.

-Amm...papá no viene. No me ha dejado invitarle!

-Y a la boda vas a invitarle?

-No lo sé…- dice entre suspiros.

-Oye, como se llamaba en realidad el titiritero siniestro?

-Cual? El que estaba obsesionado conmigo? James.

-James! Gracias.

-Qué escribes?

-Umm…nada, unas notas para el brindis.-digo escondiendo la libreta en el bolso.

-Va a ser en verso?

-Depende… que rima con orgía?

-Que dure un par de minutos, lista?- dice acomodándose las tetas en el estrecho vestido.

-Oh, estás increíble.

-Uhh, gracias!

-Ve bajando, enseguida bajo yo.

Saco la libreta y empiezo a contar nombres.

_8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19…_

-Oh, JO-DER. 19…-Me quedo boquiabierta. Cojo el vaso de champán que hay justo en la mesa de al lado y me lo bebo todo de un trago.


	3. El brindis

Junto a la copa de champán que me acabo de tragar hay una botella medio llena, la cojo y empiezo a beber. Bajo las escaleras descalza (esta mierda de zapatos me estaba matando).

Se oye a mi madre desde el salón…

-Un momento de atención por favor…

Oh, Quil está intentando ligarse a una amiga de Jasper.

Sigo bebiendo intentando olvidar mi 19.

-Oh, que mono! –Le doy dos palmadas en la cabeza a un tío bajito que está justo a mi lado, a saber quien es…

Me mira raro. Me acerco a Quil y lo saludo. Sigue hablando de sus cosas con su "amiga".

Salgo por la puerta hacia el salón y me doy media vuelta.

-Cuidado, a veces se pasa un poco con los pezones. –Le digo esto a la "amiga" de Quil mientras lo señalo.

-…que hoy mi sueño se haya hecho realidad, celebramos el compromiso de Alice y Jasper… -Que tostón de mujer es mi madre, y no calla eh.

Sigo a mi bola y veo una camarera con unos bocaditos que tienen una pinta increíble.

-…como ya sabéis, a esta familia le encantan los brindis, asique que empiece la rueda con la hermana mayor de Alice. Bella!

Y justo cuando mi madre dice mi nombre pensaba sentarme en el cómodo sofá. Me levanto y la gente me aplaude.

-Hola… hola…-Llego al centro del salón en el que se ha formado un gran círculo dejándome espacio. Suelto una escandalosa carcajada y me doy la vuelta para hablarle a todos ellos.

La gente se ríe conmigo. Dejo salir un suspiro y comienzo mirando a la parejita feliz.

-Cuando Alice me contó que estaba saliendo con Jasper… no me lo pude creer. Le dije: Jasper Withlock? El pringao con el que salías en el instituto? Si era el más horrible de todos! –Dicho esto, mi madre me mira con una horrenda mueca en la cara. –JAJAJA… Incluso más que el manitas, os acordáis del manitas? –Le pregunto a nuestras amigas del instituto que lo están grabando todo con el móvil mientras se ríen del manitas, o de mí. A saber… -Que manitas tenía JAJAJA… Sabéis como rompió Jasper con ella? Empezó a salir con su mejor amiga que está aquí por cierto. María, levántate! –Le hago un gesto a María y se levanta. –Ay… pero, pero cuando Jasper vio a Alice en la reunión del instituto, comprendió el error que había cometido. No te ofendas María. Y ahora Jasper es increíble, parece mentira que sea el mismo tío, excepto porque está exactamente igual. JAJAJAJA… Dios… Ojalá hubiera ido yo a la reunión, pero me estaba dejando el flequillo. Siempre me lo estoy dejando… No os lo dejéis. Bueeeeeno, bueeeno, pues por Alice y Jasper! –Digo esto ultimo brindando la botella contra la copa de champán del enano ese tan mono. Claro está, la copa se rompe y todos dejan escapar un Ohh.

Mi hermana se disculpa con Jasper mientras éste se ríe. Y las zorras de nuestras amigas también.

Después del rollo de los brindis, salimos las seis a tomar algo y a hablar de nuestras cosas.

La música suena bastante alta y nosotras estamos sentadas en unos cómodos sofás sin respaldo en medio del local.

-Por Alice y Jasper y el fin de tu vida. –Dice María alzando el chupito.

Las seis coreamos su brindis.

-Por Alice y Jasper! Uooooh…

-Vale, valee… vamos a jugar a algo!

-Un juego? De verdad?

-Pues claro! Pero a cuál? No sé… a ver, a que jugamos…? A con cuantos tíos nos hemos acostado! Pedazo de idea Ángela. –Le doy un golpe en la pierna haciendo como si se le ocurriese a ella. Me mira con cara de: que haces? Y yo sigo a lo mío como si no dijese nada.

-Vaale, necesitamos papel y unas copas… Ahora vuelvo! –Dicho esto me levanto y me acerco a la barra.

Mientras espero a que me llenen los chupitos se me acerca mi exjefe.

-Entre todos los tugurios del mundo…

-Entre todos los tópicos del mundo… -Respondo con aburrimiento.

-Vaya, no creí que fueras a tomarte el despido tan a pecho. –Dice señalando el gran numero de chupitos que me está preparando la camarera.

-Ya no tengo que reírme de tus chistes porque… no eres mi jefe!

-Déjame invitarte, me siento fatal por lo de hoy.

-Enserio? Gracias, porque no tengo pasta, estoy en paro.

-Pero si te he hecho un favor! Ahora puedes buscar un trabajo que ames con un jefe que te guste.

-Tú me gustas.

-Ah, sii? Cuánto?

Me voy con las copas y lo dejo solo mientras paga.

Empiezo explicándoles el juego a las chicas.

-Ponemos el número de tíos con los que nos hemos acostado en esta copa, sacamos los papeles y adivinamos de quien es cada uno. Alice, tú primero.

-Vale, cuatro.

-Oh, esa soy yo. –Responde Ángela al momento.

-Oh, siiii!

–No, no, no, noo! Así no se juega, tenemos que adivinarlo! -Estas tías son tontas, con lo fácil que es…

-Estaba claro que era Ángela, se casó con Ben con 12 años. Me sorprende que hayan sido tantos… -Dice Marya como si nada.

-Bueno… Ángela te toca!

-Mmm… ocho! Ocho? Alice!

-Sí, el doble de mujer que tú. –Rebusca en la copa mientras yo intento esconderme. Saca otro papel. – Seis. Leah?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Un momento, eres un siete! –La contradice Emily.

-No llegué a acostarme con Tyler.

-Claro que sí!

-No, solo la metió un poquito, asique no cuenta.

-Como cuanto entró? –Pregunto yo.

-Mmm… como esto. –Dice Leah haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

-Qué? Eso no me dice nada! No tengo ni idea de cómo la tiene Tyler.

-Yo sí, cuenta! –Me dice María.

-Vale, cuanto tiene que entrar para que sea sexo? –Nos pregunta Leah.

-Todo lo que pase de la punta. –Se apresura a contestar Emily.

-Vale, soy un siete. No! Un ocho. Mierda. Nueve!

-Jijijiji… pillinaa… -Le dice María al oído.

-Muy bien Leah, te toca.

-Aah… trece.

-Trece? Quien es un trece aquí? –Pregunta sorprendida Ángela.

-Yo! –Suelta María orgullosa.

-Ohh, mírala que guarra. –Le dice Leah.

-Que zorron! –La corroboro yo. Aunque cuando se enteren de mi diecinueve…

-Pero que os pasa?

-Eso son trece penes diferentes en un solo chichi. –Dice la inocente de Ángela.

-Ni que hayan estado dentro al mismo tiempo! Venga ya, paso de vosotras, Bella te toca.

-Amh… valee… -Saco mi propio papelito. Estornudo falsamente y lo rompo a la mitad disimuladamente. Tiro el uno al suelo y me quedo con el nueve. –Ohh! Vayaa, que os parece? Nueve! He sacado el mío. Se acabó.

-Espera… un uno! Esto es tuyo? –Joder con la metomentodo de Ángela. –Dios mío. Eres un 91!

-Noo, soy un nueve.

-Eres un diecinueve! –Dice mi hermana.

-Así me gusta. –María me guiña el ojo.

-Vale, lo admito. Soy un diecinueve. Casi el doble de la media nacional. Es horrible! Y mirad esto. Hay un artículo en _Mary-Claire_ sobre el tema. –Saco del bolso el artículo. –Pensé que jugando a este juego me sentiría mejor con mi número pero ahora creo que la señora del metro tenía razón. Son muchos!

-El 96% de las mujeres que han tenido veinte o más amantes, no encuentran marido. –Lee Leah.

-Dice exactamente 20?

-Venga ya, quien ha hecho ese estudio? Los científicos de la revista _Mary-Claire_? –Les pregunta María intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Eh, esa revista me enseñó a tener orgasmos! –Dice Ángela como si fuera todo un logro.

-En realidad el estudio es de la doctora Helen File, una profesora de post-doctorado de la universidad de Harvard. –Nos cuenta Emily. –Yo lo veo en mi consulta. Si estás demasiado disponible sexualmente se resiente tu autoestima. Cuando quieres darte cuenta tienes 45 años, no te valoras y no tienes ni marido ni tono muscular en el suelo pélvico.

-Vale chicas, pero eso no me va a pasar a mí. Harvard dice que 20 es el límite. Yo estoy en 19 asique tengo una oportunidad más. Vale, voy a hacer un brindis. Silencio, voy a brindar! –Le grito a los del fondo que no se callan. –Muy bien, no voy a acostarme con un solo tío más hasta que esté segura de que es el bueno. Puede que haya muchas cosas que no controle pero si controlo mi suelo pélvico. Y el siguiente tío que entre en casa esperanza –me señalo el chumino –que sepa que va a ser mi marido. Por el control total de mi destino! –Grito alzando la copa.

-Por el control de tu suelo pélvico! –Me corroboran ellas.

-Por las buenas decisiones y por alcanzar nuestros objetivos! –Consigo que el bar entero brinde conmigo.

No sé cómo pero acabo encima de la barra descalza gritando con un margarita en la mano:

-Por el veinteeeeee! Uoohhh…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.


	4. Mi vecino de enfrente

**Chicas, no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Cuando ya casi lo tenía terminado lo cerré sin guardar y tuve que empezar de nuevo. Menudo trabajo…**

**Pero aquí está, completo y listo para ser leído ;)**

Joder. Juro no volver a beber en mi puta vida. Mierda de resaca…

Intento desperezarme pero noto que algo o alguien me está agarrando una teta.

Me giro en la cama y veo a mi exjefe, Paul, tirado en mi cama solo con la chaqueta del traje que llevaba anoche puesto.

-Oh, joder…

Me levanto intentando no despertarlo y me pongo una camiseta vieja azul que estaba en el suelo junto a mi cama. Marco el número de mi hermana mientras me encierro en el baño.

_-Hola?_

-Me he acostado con mi exjefe!

_-Jared? _

-No, el que acaba de despedirme!

_-Te han despedido?_

-Ha sido por tu culpa! –Paul se levanta y se empieza a vestir de nuevo.

_-Cuando te dije que te fueras del bar anoche me escupiste, pero, felicidades. Dijiste que el número 20 sería tu marido, asique…_

-Cállate!

_-Reconozco que pensé que esto no iba a pasar tan rápido pero es que me encanta… Jasper! Bella se va a casar!_

_-Genial!_

_-Ya le has oído._

-Sé lo que intentas, pero puede que sea mi marido! A lo mejor tenemos una buena historia que contar a nuestros nietos. No sé porque no se me había ocurrido antes…–Acto seguido, Paul se pone los pantalones. Se mete la mano en el calzoncillo y se acomoda los huevos. Se lleva la mano a la cara y se huele los dedos. Pongo cara de asco. –Pues va a ser que no.

Finalizo la llamada y voy de un lado a otro de la cocina pensando como echar a Paul que ahora mismo está meando en el baño. Se acerca y se sirve un vaso de agua.

-Buenos días!

-Hola...

-No te queda papel higiénico. Has hecho café?

-No, tienes un Starbucks de camino al metro.

-Bah, da igual. Tienes el periódico?

-No, no lo recibo.

Llaman a la puerta. Me asomo y descubro que es el cachondo de enfrente.

-Hola 6ºC.

Me tiende el periódico y yo se lo arrebato de las manos y lo lanzo por las escaleras mientras digo:

-Esto no es mío!

-Amm, vale. Me he dejado las llaves dentro. Las llaves, la cartera… me lo he dejado todo dentro. Puedo usar tu teléfono? –El vecino entra y cierra la puerta tras de si.

-Sí, claro. Ahora te lo traigo. Eh… Paul, porqué no hablamos luego? Es que creo que 6ºA necesita que le ayude.

Voy a mi habitación y recojo el teléfono. Oigo como se saludan el vecino y mi exjefe.

-Edward, hola!

-Encantado.

-Qué hay?–Mi vecino le tiende la mano. Pobre Edward, esa mano huele a polla.

-Entonces... qué? Cenamos esta noche?

-Esta noche noche?

-Emh… tenemos la reunión de vecinos esta noche! –Interrumpe mi vecino, te debo una Edward.

-Ay… es verdad! La reunión de vecinos… es que, estamos intentando echar a un tío muy escandaloso, pero que tal si te llamo otro día y buscamos… no sé, otro momento que nos venga mejor a los dos?

-Vale.

Abre la puerta y antes de salir, me coge por debajo de las axilas, me levanta y me empotra contra la pared con un beso apresurado.

-Mm… adiós!

Antes de cerrar la puerta, veo que una chica con el pelo color miel sale de la casa del vecino.

-Oye, tenía algo que ver la chica que acaba de salir de tu casa con que te hayas dejado las llaves?

Suelta una carcajada gutural. Mm… me gusta su risa.

-Ahm… vale, es una situación difícil de la que tenía que salir, no muy diferente a la que tenías tú aquí.

-Le mentiste a ella y luego a mí

-No me gusta herir los sentimientos de nadie… Vaya, que chulo! De donde lo has sacado?

Me señala unas figuritas que yo misma he esculpido.

-Lo hice yo.

-No jodas?

-Jodo. Mira, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu cruzada para acostarte con todas las mujeres de Boston, vale? Son como mis hermanas.

-Vaya, parecías mas enrollada. He visto el brindis que hiciste en Youtube, creía que tenias sentido del humor.

- Esas putas han subido mi brindis a Youtube? Y como es que tu ya lo has visto?

-Tengo a todos mis vecinos en Google Earth. Soy de una familia de polis, me encanta destapar trapos sucios. El del 4ºD intentó casarse con su perro.

-Noo, con Bandido?

-Ya ves… en fin, parece que ya puedo entrar en mi casa –Se asoma por la puerta y sale. -Eres un cielo!

-Y tú un cerdo.

Me sonríe y desaparece.


	5. No tengo porqué pasar de 20

Joder, que buena está la tarta…

Después de despertarme con el número 20 a mi lado y echar de casa a mi vecino, decidí acompañar a mi hermana a elegir la tarta para su boda.

-Mmm… buenísima!

-Vale, vale, suficiente. Te dije que la idea era solo probarlas. –Me dice mi hermana quitándome el tenedor con la tarta.

-Si nadie va a volver a verme desnuda, al menos voy a disfrutar!

-Oh, sí. Ahora vas a hacer voto de castidad…

-No tengo elección. Dije que iba a parar en los 20 y gracias a ese capullo huele dedos ya llevo 20. Solo prométeme que no me pondrás en la mesa de los solteros con María y su madre, porfa…

-La distribución es complicada…

-Espera, no te suena de nada ese tío? –Digo intrigada señalando hacia la puerta. –Oh, mierda…

-Qué?

-Es Emmett, el repugnante. Salí con él!

-Qué? Y no me lo presentaste?

-Noo, ni a ti ni a nadie. Por él aprendí a cocinar…

_**Flash Back.**_

_-Oh, no hay nada de comer. Anda, vamos a cenar fuera. –Aparece en escena un Emmett gordo y lleno de granos rebuscando en la nevera._

_-Para qué? Hay demasiada gente ahí fuera… -Lo digo intentando que se quede en casa, no quiero que me vean con él._

_-Quiero probar el sitio de barbacoas coreanas del que todos hablan._

_-Puedo hacer yo una, es fácil. Que hace falta?_

_-Pues… Una mesa con una parrilla en medio._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-A mi no me parece repugnante, es… bastante mono.

-Ya lo sé, pero creo que es él.

-Bueno, pues salúdale y compruébalo.

Me levanto de la silla y me acerco hacia la puerta haciéndome la despistada, noto que me mira. Me giro y lo miro de frente.

-Bella?

-Emmett?

-Oh dios mío.

-Eres tú! Hola, no me lo puedo creer… No me lo puedo creer!

-Oh sí, ya no hay… -Dice haciendo un gesto para señalar la ausencia de su enorme barriga. – Bella, mira. Quiero presentarte a mi prometida, Rosalie. –Me dice mientras coge de la cintura a la espectacular rubia que tiene a su lado. –Ella es Bella. –Le dice a su prometida mientras me señala.

-Hola, encantada. –Dice Rosalie estrechándome la mano.

-Lo mismo digo. Vaya… y como os conocisteis chicos?

-Oh, En una conferencia. –Dicen al unísono para terminar dándose un casto beso en los labios.

-Verás, Rosalie es científica espacial.

-No es verdad…

-Sí, lo eres.

-En realidad solo soy ingeniera, pero le encanta decir eso, como no soy la típica…

-Lo entiendo. –Le digo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Bella y yo somos viejos amigos. Y que… que haces aquí? –Se dirige a mi.

-Oh, solo estoy probando algunas tartas para mi boda. Yo también me caso con un científico, si… y tampoco parece listo. He tenido que venir con mi hermana porque él está en el Polo Norte solucionando el tema de los casquetes polares. Sí, está a punto de arreglarlo.

Después de mentirle descaradamente para no parecer una fracasada me largué con mi hermana. Abrimos los paraguas y salimos a la calle.

-Como pudo decirle que solo éramos amigos? Ni que hubiera sido yo la repugnante, si tenía unas tetas enormes, peludas. Es imposible que sea el mismo tío. Está estupendo, hasta parece más alto!

-Muchos hombres mejoran con los años, tú misma lo viste. Jasper era un tío horrible, la gente cambia.

-Es verdad. Alice, eres un genio. No tengo porque pasar de 20.

-De que hablas?

-Puede que Emmett no sea el único ex que ha mejorado con el tiempo. Te quiero!

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla me largo corriendo a casa.


	6. Buscando en el pasado

Cojo una botella de vino y una copa grande y me siento enfrente de mi ordenador con un montón de agendas y libretas viejas.

-Vamos a ver…

Abro una bolsa de patatas fritas y me acomodo en la silla. Tecleo en el ordenador:

-Jacob Black, vale… Billy Black… El facebook de Jacob Black… Jacob Black III, noo! Jacob Black IV. Olvídalo! Paso de este, para luego… Quien es el siguiente? Mike Newton. 11.000.000 de resultados? La leche…. –Le doy otro trago a la copa de vino y sigo buscando.- Mike Newton de Nueva Jersey. 8.000.000 de Mikes. Pero que coño…? Mike Newton de Nueva Jersey, obsesionado con Bruce Springsteen. Pelotas grandes, pene pequeño. –Después de teclear todo esto en mi ordenador, se abre directamente una ventana con una página porno. Y se enciende uno de los numerosos videos. –Noo! Basta! –Lo cierro todo y vuelvo a la carga con el siguiente de la lista. Después de unas cuantas horas y la botella vacía me quedo dormida sobre el teclado.

Me despierto por la mañana, aún sobre el teclado con un resacón. Un video de una polla con las pelotas enormes dibujada bailando en mi pantalla me despierta. Me levanto y cojo la lista. Me acerco a la puerta y miro por la mirilla.

El vecino de enfrente sale de su piso como la primera vez que lo vi, con un trapo tapándole la entrepierna.

-Hola… -Lo saludo.

-Hola 6ºC!

-Oye, ya veo que tienes compañía, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta rapidita. Dijiste que se te daba bien destapar trapos sucios, podría contratarte para que me busques algunas personas?

Me mira apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras se come una manzana.

-Si quieres que te ayude tendrás que darme más información.

-Son algunos tíos con los que he salido…

-Ohh, tienes un herpes? No se lo suelen tomar muy bien.

-Noo, no sé. A lo mejor vale la pena echarle un segundo vistazo a alguno de ellos.

Giro la cabeza mientras él se me acerca, intento no mirarle el paquete pero al final, levanta el trapo para limpiarse la boca que está manchada de zumo de manzana y acabo mirando. Es inevitable…

-No, paso de formar parte de ese rollo. No sé porque rompieron contigo pero mi deber es protegerlos.

-Espera! Porque supones que todos rompieron conmigo?

-Pareces el tipo de chica que intenta hacer que algo malo funcione.

-Hay quien llama a eso optimismo!

-Yo lo llamo locura.

-Siento habértelo dicho, sabía que eras un capullo!

-Dónde vas? Si quieres me acuesto contigo…

Lo miro de arriba abajo y cierro la puerta mientras le grito:

-Guarro!

Lanzo la lista con desprecio sobre la mesa.

Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Cojo mi abrigo rojo y salgo otra vez por la puerta. Cruzo el pasillo y peto a su puerta.

-Edwaaard! Edward abre! Edward!

Me abre la puerta mientras se pone una camiseta negra. Entro corriendo en su casa haciéndome la loca.

-Edward tenemos que irnos, mamá se ha caído en la ducha!

-Qué?

Nada más entrar veo a una rubia con tan solo una camisa blanca bebiéndose un vaso de zumo.

-Sí, se ha caído en la ducha! Hola. –Saludo a la chica –La pobre está en el hospital y está muy… -recojo del suelo unas bragas amarillas. -…mojada! Ay, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo. La están secando mientras hablamos. –Cojo del suelo un par de tenis y unos vaqueros y se los paso a Edward. Me dirijo a la chica. –Lo siento, pareces una persona increíble, estoy segura de que te llamará pero tenemos que irnos. Venga, vamos! Está gravísima!

Cojo a Edward del brazo y lo echo fuera de casa. Lo dirijo hacia la mía. Echa una sonora carcajada y me dice:

-Impresionante.

-Tú me ayudas a encontrar a mis ex y yo te ayudo a escapar de las tuyas.

-No tenías que proteger a tus hermanas?

-Si esas chicas no te ven venir se merecen lo que les pase.

Cuelgo mi abrigo rojo otra vez en su sitio.

-Vaya, dios! Esta casa no se acaba nunca….

Alzo una de mis cejas y lo miro interrogante.

-Y te dejo utilizar mi apartamento para esconderte. –Añado al fin.

Se viste y bajamos a la panadería que hay dos calles más arriba. Le compro un delicioso bocadillo.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo de esos tíos: nombres, teléfonos más recientes…

Lo miro y veo que está observando a una chica que pasa por la calle. Le doy un codazo y le grito:

-Ehh! Averigua quienes están solteros y siguen en la costa oeste. Vale? Puedo ir en coche o en tren, pero no en avión. -Salimos de la panadería. –Están en orden de prioridad empezando por arriba.

-Jacob Black. –Lee con la boca llena de comida. –Ese se te escapó?

-Bueeeeeno… algo así… Su padre se llama Billy Black y es dueño de la mitad de Boston. Debería de ser fácil encontrarlo.

-El millonario? No va a ser difícil encontrarlo, pero si llegar a él. Tienes un teléfono, una dirección o algo?

-Si lo tuviera no te necesitaría. Lo que si sé es que Laurent va camino de ser senador… Oh, y pasa a Demetri, seguro que sigue trabajando en Starbucks pero es el mejor sexo que he tenido.

-No te has acostado conmigo…

-No, pero me he acostado con otros aspirantes a músico con exceso de confianza y paso.

Comenzamos a caminar, el me sigue. Camina sobre el bordillo de la acera hecho de cemento. Parece un niño pequeño intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-Qué te hace pensar que soy músico?

-La guitarra en tu apartamento, que vistes como un crio salido y que te he pagado el bocata. Aspirante a músico!

-Porqué te montas este follón? Porque no te buscas un tío nuevo?

-No, ni un tío más.

-Lo nuevo es mejor que lo viejo. –Me dice con cara de niño bueno.

-Normal que digas eso, seguro que ese bocadillo es la relación más larga que has tenido.

Me mira a mí, luego al bocata y después se mete la mitad en la boca. Lo miro negando con la cabeza como diciendo: este chico es tonto…


	7. El mago

Después de hablar sobre nuestro trato con Edward me fui corriendo a la tienda de vestidos de novia, había quedado allí con las chicas para ayudar a mi hermana.

Cada una tenía su copa de champán. Yo con una mano sostenía la copa y con la otra sostenía el vestido que supuestamente estaba reservado para nosotras.

-De verdad vas a dejar que estemos guapas en tu boda? –Le dije a Alice, que estaba en el probador, señalándole el vestido que yo sostenía.

-Nop, ese es de mamá, los de las damas de honor son esos. –Me dijo señalando unos horrendos vestidos verdes.

Todas dejamos claras nuestras opiniones con sonoros quejidos.

-Lo siento, los ha escogido mamá y quiero tenerla contenta porque he invitado a papá a la boda.

-Se lo has dicho a mamá?

-No, todavía no.

Dicho esto salió del probador y todas suspiramos a modo de aprobación.

-Creo que es mono, verdad?

-Ohh, es precioso! –Dijo Ángela ayudándola a acomodarse el vestido para poder verse en el espejo.

-Tiene demasiado vuelo. –Dijo la antipática de María con tono de aburrida.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta.

-Vas a tener sexo la noche de bodas con eso puesto?

-No sé… debo?

-Sii, la novia viciosa… Claro! –Soltó Ángela moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Me preocupa que con tantas capas no sea capaz de encontrarte el chichi... –Dijo María.

-Eso es verdad. –Corroboré yo.

-Y olvídate del 69… -Dijo entre risas.

-No va a haber un 69!

-Por qué no?

-Porque ya es una adulta. El 69 es para cuando tienes 17 años y tienes que hacerlo todo a la vez antes de que lleguen tus padres. –Emily tiene razón…

-Gracias! Ben siempre está intentando que lo hagamos y yo le digo que poco a poco, qué prisa hay?

-Vaya, ha encontrado a Félix. –Digo sorprendida mirando el móvil. Hace tan solo unas horas que lo he dejado tirado con su bocadillo y la lista en la mano y ya ha encontrado a uno de ellos!

-No me digas que estás buscando a todos tus ex novios para no tener que pasar de los 20? –Pregunta Alice mientras se pone otro vestido.

-Si funciona con uno solo de estos tíos al menos una etapa de mi vida no habrá sido inútil.

-Ya, pero no funcionó con ninguno porqué ninguno era bueno para ti.

Emily se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

-Félix no es el mago con el que saliste?

**FlashBack.**

En un pub, rodeados de gente bailando, en una mesa apartada estábamos nosotros.

Félix era un mago gótico/heavy que vestía ropa negra y gran parte de ella de cuero.

Tiene la línea de los ojos muy marcada y el pelo negro y largo. Se hace la raya incluso mejor que yo!

Acerco la mano a mi oreja y de detrás de ella sacó una moneda de dos euros.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. –Solté un suspiro de incredulidad, le sonreí y aplaudí.

Semanas después de estar con él, acabé vistiendo de negro, hasta me teñí el pelo de un color más oscuro!

Estábamos follando en mi cama, bajó su mano por mi torso desnudo y me acarició suavemente el clítoris con dos dedos. Cuando volvió a subir la mano la tenía llena de monedas.

-Oh… -Solté una sonora carcajada, como lo hará?

**FinFlashBack.**

Después de ayudar a Alice con el vestido y quejarme de lo que me tocaría a mi llevar puesto, me dirigí a la dirección que Edward me mandó por sms.

Entré en el bar y me acerqué a él, estaba sentado en una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra.

-Tío, si que eres rápido. –Dije acomodándome en la silla.

-Bueno, este ha sido fácil. Tiene una página web:

-Vale, supongo que no tendré ningún problema en reconocerlo, asique puedes largarte.

-Y perderme el show? –Me señaló a la barra. Justo donde su dedo apuntaba había un tío rubio y alto, joder, yo no recordaba así a Félix. Estaba hablando con una de las chicas de la barra.

Le hizo el mismo truco que a mí cuando me conoció, le sacó una moneda de detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno, ya he terminado aquí. –Cogí mi bolso y me levanté.

-Ya está?

Salí por la puerta con Edward pisándome los talones.

-Porqué? Porque es camarero?

-Noo! Porque sigue siendo camarero! Está exactamente donde estaba hace 9 años. Un mago sin trabajo que duerme hasta mediodía, pone copas hasta las tres y va por ahí sacándole monedas a la gente y encima se las queda, por cierto.

-Y qué? Pasa un buen rato, por los viejos tiempos.

-Noo, aunque no aumente mi número no puedo permitirme perder más tiempo con tíos como él.

-Espera, espera, espera. O sea, que se trata de eso! No quieres aumentar tu lista de tíos y por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo! –Y sonó esa sonora carcajada que tanto me encantaba.

-No, hay muchas más razones por las que no quiero acostarme contigo.

-No, no las hay. No sé porqué os preocupa tanto el número a las chicas.

-Todos vosotros tenéis a esa chica ideal en vuestra cabeza, y si nos hemos acostado con muchos, no podemos ser esa chica.

-La chica ideal… descríbemela.

-No sé… puedes presentársela a tu familia, es lista pero no más lista que tú, y hace tartas de manzana con tu madre, y juega a la pelota con tu hermanita enferma, pero cuando estáis solos, se quita las gafas y se pone un traje de vinilo y te folla como una loca!

-Esa chica no existe, sino estaría acostándome con ella. ¿A qué clase de tío le importa con cuántos te lo has hecho?

-A los tíos decentes.


	8. El británico

El sol ilumina toda la habitación, me desperezo poco a poco, estiro los brazos y abro los ojos lentamente.

Me levanto y cuando me acerco al salón, veo a Edward tirado en mi sofá.

-Eh, que haces ahí?

-Esperar a que… -Se lo piensa durante un buen rato.- Lauren se largue.

-Te enrollaste anoche con alguien después de despedirnos?

-Eso suena bastante mal. Compartimos una experiencia romántica y después le dije que tenía cita con el dentista a primera hora y he venido a esconderme en tu casa. –Remata la frase con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pues quizá podrías utilizar este tiempo muerto para hacer algo de provecho.

Me acerco a la silla que hay en una esquina de mi habitación y me pongo unos pantalones cortos.

-Estoy trabajando, te he creado una cuenta en Facebook. –Lo dice mientras se levanta del sofá.

-Ay… no quiero estar en Facebook, que foto has puesto?

-La que te he hecho cuando dormías.

Le pongo mala cara y me acerco.

-Esto puede estar bien, a lo mejor ellos también te están buscando a ti.

-Vaale… Pero me niego a estar en Twitter.

-Ohh, el número 14! Riley Biers quiere ser tu amigo. Te ha etiquetado en una foto y te ha pedido que te hagas fan del Tito's Tacos.

-Ohh, ese me gustaba.

-¿A quién no le gustan los tacos?

-Ay… es una monada! Igual que su esposa y sus hijos.

-Está claro que no ha entendido para qué es Facebook…

-Si no empiezas a tomarte este trabajo más enserio no voy a dejarte utilizar mi apartamento. Dónde está mi cafetera?

-La he roto. Si estuvieras en Twitter ya te hubieras enterado…

Después de una hora hablando de trivialidades, me vestí y salí a comprarme otra cafetera, la chica con la que se lió anoche ya se había ido, por lo tanto el volvió a su casa.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras del edificio con la cafetera en la mano (el ascensor sigue roto!) cuando lo vi acercarse al pasamano.

-Me debes 19'95.

-Qué tal si te pago en comida china? La he pedido en Charlie Chan.

-Has pedido costillitas pequeñitas? –Pregunto con cara de golosa, me pirran esas costillitas! Coge algo en su plato con los palillos chinos y lo levanta, son costillitas! –Vale, en tu casa en cinco minutos.

Me cambio de ropa y dejo la cafetera en mi apartamento.

Me acerco a la puerta del piso de Edward y entro como si estuviera en mi propia casa.

-Holaa!

-Pasa. –Me dice esto desde la cocina.

Nada más bajar las escaleras hacia su cocina veo en medio del salón una pizarra con fotos y nombres de todos mis ex.

-Alaa… que pasada!

-Sii… mi padre no me llevó a muchos partidos pero hicimos un montón de vigilancias.

-Impresionante!

Mientras comíamos la comida china hacíamos apuntes y buscábamos las direcciones de todos ellos.

-Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie están casados igual que Alec, el italiano.

Cojo uno de los tacos de su plato, los míos ya me los he acabado.

-Salsa?

-Si por favor, pero mostaza no.

-Sin mostaza? Pero si es lo mejor!

-No si la odias. Tienes algo sobre Jacob Black?

-No, lo siento. Te lo dije, los ricos protegen su intimidad pero tranqui, lo encontraremos.

-Que hay de Tyler Crowley? Se ha separado y a puesto a la venta su casa. O sea que el divorcio está a la vuelta de la esquina…

-Oh, guay, probemos con Tyler. Vale, ¿cuál es el plan? Un tío que se divorcia... oh, puedo averiguar quién es su abogado y ponerme a trabajar como su secretaria.

-O… hacer algo más sencillo y pasarte a ver la casa que vende.

Después de investigar un poco más, recogimos todo y quedamos mañana para ir a ver la casa.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, me vestí a toda ostia y salí corriendo para encontrarme con Edward en el portal del edificio. Fuimos andando hasta la casa que ponía en venta Tyler y por el camino me fue dando unos cuantos consejos. Cerca del barrio al que íbamos había un restaurante de fajitas y nos compramos una cada uno.

-Un tío recién divorciado lo único que quiere es divertirse, dale el mejor sexo de su vida. Que no se dé cuenta de que se está enamorando hasta que sea tarde.

-O sea, ocultar que lo que quiero es matrimonio con un sexo increíble.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal tus mamadas?

-¿Qué?

-Tranqui… estoy currando, sólo quiero ayudar.

-Si tanto te interesa son de primera, pero a las pajas no acabo de cogerles el truco.

-Bueno… seguro que él sí asique tranquila. Bueno, creo que es todo. ¿Lista?

-Seep.

Nos paramos enfrente de una casa enorme, igual que las demás que había en esa calle y entramos por la puerta que ya estaba abierta

-Esto me gusta… a Tyler le va bien.

-¿y el de la agencia?

Edward dejó su fajita en el mueble que había en la entrada y subió por las escaleras en busca del guía de la agencia.

-HOLA?

Seguí mirando la casa por dentro, me acerqué a una estantería y cogí una de las fotos, era una foto de Emmett y Rosalie!

Me giré para ir hacia las escaleras y me topé con Emmett.

-JODER!

-Pero que…?

-Emmett!

-Bella! Qué coño estás haciendo en mi casa?

-Amm… la puerta estaba abierta y me he imaginado que estaban enseñando la casa.

-No, no. Ésta es mi casa. Estás en mi casa.

-Oh… vaya. Mi novio y yo estamos buscando algo para comprar cuando vuelva del Polo Norte.

-Emm… Bella, te importa mucho devolverme la foto?

Estaba por irme cuándo me acordé de que seguía con su foto en la mano derecha.

-Ohh, JAJAJA. Lo siento. –Dejé la foto y la fajita en el mueble de la entrada y me fui.

Edward tiró de la cadena del váter, bajó las escaleras corriendo y me siguió.

Emmett salió a la entrada otra vez buscando el causante del portazo que acababan de dar.

Cuando ya estábamos fuera le grité:

-Era Emmett el repugnante.

-No me parece repugnante.

-Lo era cuando salía con él, vale?

De una de las miles de casas que había, todas iguales por cierto, salió Tyler.

-Mira, ahí está Tyler! Se le ve bien para estar divorciándose…

**FlashBack.**

Estaba en uno de los miles de trabajos que he tenido. Trabajaba de camarera.

Llevaba un estúpido uniforme de criada, negro y blanco.

Me acerqué a una de las mesas para servir en la que había un hombre solo y con un horrendo traje gris.

-Antes de pedir, me siento obligado a explicar porqué un hombre soltero y heterosexual está tomando el té solo en Beacon Hill. Siento tanta nostalgia que me muero por todo lo británico.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Vale, vete. Yo me encargo de esto. –Empujé a Edward lejos de mí.

-No empujes. –Me lo devolvió con un empujón en el hombro.

-Largo!

Y así comenzamos una guerra de empujones.

-No me empujes!

-Lárgate! He dicho que…

-BELLA? Eres tú?

-Tyler, esto es increíble. Como es posible? –Dije poniendo voz de niña pija.

Edward se carcajeaba de mí. Normal, yo también lo haría. Quién coño habla con esta estúpida voz ridícula?

-Es… es brillante volver a verte!

-Es brillante! –Repitió Edward intentando ocultar su risa.

-Tyler, este es mi vecino Edward pero estaba a punto de irse.

-Noo, que va.

-Un placer. –Dijo Tyler estrechándole la mano.

-No, no. El placer es mío.

-Vaya, vaya. Me alegro de verte. Estabas así de guapa cuando salíamos juntos?

-Ohh, bueno. Antes llevaba flequi. –Edward me miraba raro asique se lo expliqué en bajo. –Flequillo. Flequi es flequillo. Americanos… -Dije ahora mirando a Tyler.

-Están enseñando mi casa asique tengo que desaparecer por un par de horas. Te apetecería tomar una **pinta***?

-Espléndido! Chao Edward. Te acostumbras a conducir por la derecha…?

Y así me fui con Tyler a tomar una pinta por ahí.

Cuándo acabamos la cita volvía a casa cansada. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando divisé a Edward en lo alto.

-Tacha a Tyler de la lista!

-Qué ha pasado?

-Ohh, me he pasado de efusiva y en mitad de la partida de dardos me ha salido la macarra que llevo dentro.

**FlashBack.**

Estábamos en un bar tomando unas cervezas y lanzando unos cuántos dardos, no acabo de pillarles el truco. Siempre fallo!

-No apartes los ojos de la diana, vale? -Cuando lancé uno de mis dardos le di a una de las copas que había por allí cerca rompiéndola en mil pedazos. -Noo, recto, más alto.

Lancé dos más y el último acabó rozando el techo.

-Hay que joderse! Soy mala de cojones!

Tyler me miró con mala cara y cambió de tema.

-Así que dices que te han despedido.

-Sí, pero perder el curro no es el fin del mundo. Porque tengo a mis colegas y un techo. No necesito más, me vale con un cuartucho al abrigo del frío aire de la noche.

Intenté arreglar mis palabras como pude pero ya era tarde.

**FinFlashBack.**

-Y cuando he intentado arreglarlo, me ha entrado pánico y me he lanzado en plan Bora.

**FlasBack.**

Estábamos en la barra del bar, en un silencio incómodo que rompí como una tonta.

-Bueno, que te parece? Pido otro ronda? -Dije con acento sueco.

-Mm.. no,no. Creo que ya es suficiente.

-Ohh, no! Yo hablo todo tiempo. No sé nada sobre tú. Qué planes tienes Tylorma?

-Com... Qué?

**FinFlashBack.**

-Tylorma?

-Me convertí en el cocinero sueco de los teleñecos.

-Era mi preferido!

-Vale, quién más nos queda? -Dije subiendo el último escalón.

* * *

*******Pinta: Jarra de cerveza de medio litro aproximadamente.**

* * *

**Chicas, lo siento. Estoy un poco perdida con esto de que no me acostumbro a escribir y todavía no había leído vuestros reviews!**

**Gracias de verdad, me encantó leerlos y saber que os gusta. Aunque la historia no sea mía TT. Puta carencia de creatividad...**

**Estoy intentando que los capítulos sean cada vez más largos pero a veces no soy capaz y tengo que hacerlos cortitos, lo siento.**

**Sé que la mayoría de los Flash Back que aquí os pongo no tiene sentido pero gran parte de ellos solo narra como conoció a sus ex o recuerdos recientes de lo que acaba de pasar, así que no os preocupéis si no los entendéis.**

**Un beso! ^^**


	9. El titiritero

La oscura noche bañaba todo Nueva York. Las vistas desde la azotea de mi edificio eran increíbles! En la azotea había un sofá bastante grande, una mesa con sillas y varias plantas.

-Creía que no podíamos subir aquí. No recibiste la carta?

-Yo escribí esa carta. Subía demasiada gente y mi grupo y yo ensayamos aquí. -Cogió una de las cervezas que había en la mesa y le dio un largo trago.

Lo miré y cogí un trozo de pizza.

-Dónde toca tu grupo?

-Aquí! De momento.

-Una amiga de mi madre busca un grupo para el barn isba de su hijo.

-No, gracias. No somos de ese estilo.

-De los que ganan dinero?

-Basta de hablar de mí! Nos quedan 10 posibilidades.

-Embry, del club Medlock Cloys. De este necesito más información.

-Lo siento, fue en las vacaciones. Puede que ni siquiera se llamara Embry, le dije que yo era Kelli con i latina…

-Am… Garrett. Vive en Miami, ya sé que no es geográficamente óptimo pero ahora es médico.

-Me da igual, odio Miami. El exceso de sol vuelve a la gente estúpida.

-Vale, amm… que te parecería Denver? He encontrado al montañero y tiene un culo por el que vale la pena mudarse.

-Baah, paso. Es un friki del aire libre. Sabes lo que agota fingir que disfrutas de la naturaleza con tanto entusiasmo?

-Más que fingir que eres británica?

-Nunca tuve que limpiarme con una hoja cuando fingía que era británica.

-Tocado. Y qué hay de James Witherdale? Es titiritero y está soltero.

-No quiero salir con James Witherdale. Dónde está Jake Black? –Grité pataleando como una niña pequeña.

-En Noyaradú.

-Qué? Dónde está eso?

-En África. Dirige la fundación filantrópica de su familia y está supervisando la construcción de una escuela.

-Y piensa volver?

-Supongo, mientras tengo a James Witherdale.

-Noo… -Puse una cara de asco y Edward soltó una estridente carcajada.

Cuando acabamos la pizza bajamos a nuestro piso.

-La función es a las dos, nos vemos en el parque.

Saqué las llaves mientras me hablaba y abrí la puerta de casa.

-Vale, oye Edward.

-Sí?

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo. De verdad, te lo agradezco.

-Enserio? Porque a veces no lo parece…

-Enserio? Oww…

Lo abracé para darle las gracias y sentí como bajaba su mano por mi espalda hasta mi culo.

-Que estás haciendo?

-Intento rematar con un polvo…

-Ay… no puedes pasar un rato con una chica sin acostarte con ella.

-Sí puedo, pero no es tan divertido.

Giré la cabeza y le susurre muy cerca del oído:

-No estás en mi lista.

Abrí la puerta.

-Puedes tachar al muerto y –le cerré la puerta en la cara y remató la frase con un hilo de voz- y poner mi nombre…

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente bajé al parque y encontré a Edward sentado en el césped rodeado de niños mirando la función de marionetas.

-Huohohohoho… ¿quién se ha hecho caca?-Preguntó el muñeco a los niños.

-Tú te has hecho caca! –Respondieron todos al unísono.

Me senté al lado de Edward.

-Hola!

-Quién es este niño?

-Mi sobrino, ver una función de marionetas sin un niño es raro.

-Genial!

-Saluda Justin. –Dijo dirigiéndose al niño.

-Hoooooooooooo!

-Es un pirata. –Me susurró Edward.

La función terminó y todos aplaudieron.

-Venga, ve!

Cogí de la mano a Justin y caminamos hasta donde estaba James.

**FlashBack.**

Abrí la puerta de casa y me topé con James, el vecino de mi madre. Es un chico con gafas, lleno de granos y que está obsesionado con mi hermana Alice.

Nos miramos y esperé a que hablara.

-Está Alice? –Dijo con voz pastosa.

También lleva aparatos!

-No…

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos allí de pie y no sé como al final acabamos en mi cama.

Teníamos los pantalones bajados y James estaba encima de mí.

-Hiiiii…. Hiiii….–Gimió mientras se balanceaba sobre mi cuerpo.

A mi lado derecho vi como se asomaba una marioneta que debía de representarlo a él.

Lo miré a él y luego a la marioneta.

-Hiaaaaaaa… -Y ahí llegó el orgasmo. –Cuándo crees que llegará Alice?

**FinFlashBack.**

-James?

-Bella? Vaya… que haces tú por aquí?

-Holaa… emm... Sabes? Estoy cuidando al hijo de una amiga.

-Oh, asique has visto el espectáculo?

-Sí, a los críos les ha encantado.

-Bah, es porque digo mucho caca. -Nos reímos él, los niños que había por ahí cerca y yo.- Ohh, te acuerdas de este chico malo? –Dijo sacando una marioneta con chaqueta de cuero, ostia! La marioneta que llevaba cuando nos acostamos.

-Hola, sabelotodo!

-_Holaaa!_

_-_Bueno, cómo estás?

_-No seas blando y pregúntale por Alice!_

_-_Qué? Vamos tío, no seas capullo. Eres un capullo! Lo siento mucho.-Dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a mí.

-No pasa nada, am… estoy bien.

-Genial! Porque te veo estupenda…

_-Pero nada que ver con Alice._

-No le hagas ni caso. Oye, deberíamos darnos los móviles y ponernos al día.

-Mm… sabes qué? Creo que ya estoy al día.

-_Vaya…_

-Pero me alegro mucho de haberte visto.

-Yo también me alegro.

_-No es verdad._

-Bocazas… Bueno, ya nos veremos!

Me largué corriendo y llegué a ver como sacaba otra marioneta que tenía un gran parecido con Alice.

-Ola Alice. –Le dijo James a la marioneta.

-_Hola…_

Le fue abriendo la boca a la marioneta y se la acercó a la bragueta. No! Dime que no está haciendo eso! Puso cara de orgasmo y siguió moviendo a la marioneta.

Cogí de la mano al niño y nos fuimos en busca de Edward.

-No me puedo creer que me acostara con ese tío!

-Y Justin?

-Aquí está.

-Éste, no es Justin!

-Pero que te pasa? No te ha dicho tu madre que no vayas con desconocidos? –Le grité al niño.

-Que te pasa a ti? No te has dado cuenta de que te llevabas a un niño diferente? JUSTIN!

Salió corriendo en busca de su sobrino mientras yo me quedaba con el otro niño.

-Vale, a ver. Que pinta tiene tu madre?

-Como tú!

-LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! –Una señora mayor y bastante gorda le gritó al niño desde lejos. –Ven aquí!

El niño caminó hasta su madre y en medio del camino lo paré.

-Espera, espera. De verdad crees que me parezco a tu madre? Eh? Contesta! CONTESTAME LUCAS! LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Edward volvió a donde yo me encontraba esta vez con Justin de la mano.

Le compré un helado como disculpa y a Edward un churro lazo.

-No pienso comprarte más comida hasta que encuentres a Jacob Black.

-Si era tan perfecto, porqué no funcionó lo vuestro?

-Prometimos perder la virginidad juntos pero Jake se fue al extranjero el último año de insti y cuando estaba fuera, rompí la promesa.

-Con quién? ¿Cuál de los 20 pudo ser mejor que Jacob Black? Y por qué no lo estamos buscando?

-Ya lo has encontrado.

-James Witherland? Perdiste la virginidad con el titiritero? –Se rió de mi a mandíbula batiente.

-Ya lo sé, pero me daba pena, yo que sé.

-Ohh, Bella. Te he subestimado. Eres increíble! Esto es lo que más me gusta de ti.

* * *

**Bueno, que os ha parecido que Bella perdiera la virginidad con James? Estuve pensando bastante en si dejarle el nombre que le pusieron en la peli o meter a James en esto. En la peli se llama Jerry Perry.**

**Bueno, la verdad es que cambié todos los nombres que me encontré, no sabéis lo que he tardado en asociar un nombre de Twilight a cada personaje para que me coincidiera todo... Hasta tengo una libreta en la que aparece el nombre en la peli y en el libro!**


	10. Comida con mi madre

Después de una mañana en el parque me dirijo al restaurante que mi hermana ha elegido, hemos quedado para comer y conversar un rato.

Saludo al camarero y le paso mi abrigo. Me señala una mesa al final de la habitación y me dirijo silenciosa hasta mi hermana.

Me siento en la silla.

-Holaa! No viene Jazz?

-No, viene mamá.

Me levanto e intento largarme de allí.

-Bella! No te vayas!

Me vuelvo a sentar.

-No puedo comer con mamá, tengo el pelo sucio.

-No se nota. Estás genial!

-No le has dicho aún que papá va a venir a la boda.

-No.

-Y por eso estoy aquí. –Dije afirmando.

-Sí…

-Y se me nota el pelo sucio.

-Noo…. –Dijo no muy convencida. –No puedo decírselo yo sola.

-Vale, dame la mantequilla. –Dijo cogiendo un trozo de pan.

-Hola mamá! –Saludamos al unísono.

Mamá nos da dos besos a cada una y se sienta entre las dos.

-Que pelo más sucio. –Dice acariciando mi pelo. –Ha llamado el del catering. Como de estricto vegetariano es tu novio Seth, cariño? Estaría dispuesto a comer un poquito de pollo por una noche? –Me pregunta.

-Mamá, han roto. Seth no va a venir.

-Alice!

-Qué? Otra vez? –Mi madre me grita.

-Papá viene a la boda. –Le suelto enfadada.

-QUÉ? –Ruge mi madre.

-Bella!

-Como has podido hacerme esto? –Se dirige a mi hermana.

-Sabes de sobra que yo no te he hecho nada mamá.

-Has hecho que sea imposible que esté presente.

-Mamá, no vas a venir a mi boda?

-No si va a estar tu padre, por supuesto. Quizá pueda ser la pareja de Bella, estoy segura de que os lo vais a pasar estupendamente.

Alice me mira enfadada. Después de está "gratificante" bienvenida comemos tranquilamente.

Después de una hora y media charlando y disfrutando de los deliciosos platos que el camarero nos trae, nos despedimos.

-Adiós mamá! –Le decimos Alice y yo.

-Tienes que arreglar esto. –Me susurra Alice.

-Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva.

-A dónde vas?

-A Miami, a hacerme una citología.

-Porqué?

-Recuerdas a Garret?

-El tío que vomito en el lavavajillas?

-Sí, ahora es ginecólogo.

Comenzamos a caminar cuando el coche en el que mi madre se ha largado desaparece por la esquina.

-Pero tú odias Miami.

-Ya lo sé, pero aquí no se me está dando bien. Se me está acabando el tiempo, el dinero y los óvulos.

-Estás diciendo que buscar a tus ex novios es más importante que ayudar a tu hermana a preparar su boda?

-Ya sé que te parece una estupidez, pero es importante. Es como si todos siguieran adelante con su vida menos yo.

-Bella, por supuesto que hay que seguir adelante, pero creo que toda esta historia que te has montado es una locura.

-Si no le hubieras dado otra oportunidad a tu ex no estarías preparando una boda. Además, tengo que hacerme una citología.

Pulso el botón del semáforo para peatones esperando a que la masa de coches frene.

-Voy a darme unos UVA! –Grito por encima del ruido intentando cruzar la carretera.

* * *

**Dios mío!**

**Siento muchísimo haberos echo esperar por este capítulo, llevo una semana sin actualizar!**

**Pero es que he tenido ciertos percances con el Internet en casa. Se quemó con una bajada de tensión o algo y tuvieron que traerme uno nuevo.**

**Y el nuevo no funcionaba y llamé al servicio técnico y no hicieron más que marearme, que si cambiara el enchufe, que lo reiniciara, que desenchufara el teléfono... Y como nada de eso funcionaba les colgué y volví a llamar. Me atendió un señor muy majo y me dijo que lo que pasaba es que con esto de las claves de mayúsculas y minúsculas con números solían tener problemas al momento de identificar las letras. Al final, el que yo creía que era un 0 era una O mayúscula.**

**Pero aquí estoy, lista para subir nuevos capítulos, y como este es demasiado corto subiré uno nuevo.**

**Un beso,**

**A.**


	11. Citología en Miami

En cuanto aterrizó el avión pedí un taxi para venir corriendo a la consulta en la que me encontraba. Iba ataviada con una bata rosa, larga hasta los pies.

Me quité las bragas y las guardé en el gran bolso que traje de casa. De él saqué un bonito conjunto de ropa interior azul que dejé en la silla junto a la ropa que traje puesta.

Cuando me senté en esa especie de camilla entró Garrett.

-Hola Isabella.

-Garrett? –Dije intentando sonar sorprendida. –Oh, Dios mío. Eres tú!

-Hola… -Dijo no muy convencido de quien era.

-Soy Bella! Bella Swan.

-Oh sí. De spinning. –Dijo poniéndose los guantes.

-No.

-Ouh, del cumpleaños de Greg?

-Fuimos a la universidad juntos. Fui tu chica!

-Ah… Bueno, de eso hace mucho tiempo. Vamos a ver qué tal está la cosa ahora. Abre. –Coge mis piernas y las separa poniéndolas en alto. Acerca un foco y lo apunta a mi coño. Me tumbo.

-Bella! –Grita ahora reconociéndome. –Pues claro! Pf…

Terminó de hacerme la citología y cogí el primer avión hacia Nueva York.

Ya en mi edificio, subí las escaleras cansada y en lo alto, apoyado en la barandilla como siempre estaba él, Edward.

-Ha reconocido mi vagina! –Le grité. –Pero que pasa ahí abajo? Me ha dejado totalmente flipada.

-Si quieres yo… te puedo echar un vistazo. –Me dice con total tranquilidad guiñándome un ojo.

-Oh, encima he gastado todos los puntos de vuelo. Tacha a Garrett de la lista! O mejor, tacha a la lista de la lista. Que estoy haciendo? No tengo trabajo y me estoy gastando el poco dinero que me queda en encontrar a esos gilipollas que ya rompieron conmigo una vez. Debería olvidarme de esto. –Dije ya junto a él con mi último aliento.

-Qué lástima… Porque he encontrado a Laurent.

Me paré en seco.

-Sigue hablando.

-Está en Washington, como creías. Trabajando en el equipo del senador Michael.

-Ohh… No tengo nada apropiado para la esposa de un político! Oh! Tengo un vale descuento de Ann Taylor!

.

.

.

.

Salí de la tienda de Ann Taylor contenta con mi nueva adquisición, un traje ejecutivo.

Mi móvil sonó con la característica melodía de mi hermana.

-Estoy en tu calle y tengo que hacer caca.

-Entra con tu llave, ¡enseguida llego!

Unos minutos más tarde llegué a mi piso.

-Hola! –Salude a la que suponía que sería mi hermana.

-Hola… -Saludo un muy contento Edward.

Alcé la vista y los vi allí, a los dos.

Mi hermana mantenía una pose altiva sentada en el sofá y Edward estaba todo repanchingado con su guitarra tapándole sus partes nobles.

-Por favor, dime que no estás desnudo en mi sofá al lado de mi hermana.

Levanto la guitarra y me señaló sus calzoncillos.

-Por suerte no le gusta tocar sin calzoncillos. Le molesta que la guitarra le roce el pene.

Edward asintió corroborando lo que mi hermana acababa de decirme.

-Asique ya os conocéis… Eh, te acuerdas de Laurent? Edward lo ha encontrado en Washington asique me voy mañana… ¡vestida con esto! –Dije sacando el traje de la bolsa y enseñándoselo a mi hermana. –¡Estoy de los nervios!

-¿Y por qué un traje pantalón? –Pregunta Edward.

-¿No tienes una entrevista en Sheffily Blum mañana?

-Eso es lo bueno del traje pantalón, ¡sirve para las dos cosas! Para una entrevista súper aburrida y un encuentro accidental con mi futuro marido.

-¿Nunca has intentado vender esas figuritas que haces? –Pregunta Edward cambiando de tema.

-Necesita un trabajo de verdad. –Le explica mi hermana.

-Eso no es más que un hobby.

-A mi me flipan. Inténtalo, tienen su rollo. –Me anima Ed.

-Perdona, ¿nos dejas que tengamos un poco de intimidad por favor? –Le pide mi hermana.

-Se está haciendo caca.-Le explico a Edward.

-Bella!

-¿Todavía no se ha ido tu amiguita?

-No, a esta se le han pegado las sabanas.

-Espera, estás… ¿está aquí escondido porque hay una mujer en su apartamento?

-Premio. –Susurra Edward.

-Se acabó. Me voy al chino de abajo. –Se levanta y se larga.

-¿Me subes un rollito? –Edward gira la cabeza y le mira el culo mientras mi hermana da un portazo. Siempre pensando lo mismo…

-Vale, las llaves.

-Me lanza las llaves de su casa.

Abro la puerta y bajo las escaleras. Cruzo el salón y lo primero que veo es una tía en bragas sentada en la encimera de su cocina. Pongo los ojos como platos. Ella se baja.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? –Pregunto.

-Za… Zafrina.

-No te ha dicho que está comprometido? –Pongo muecas raras y sollozo.

-Nooo! Cuánto lo siento. –Dice llevándose las manos al pecho. – ¡Cuando le dije que yo estaba comprometida no me dijo nada!

Suelto un grito lastimero y ella se larga a por su ropa.

-Porqué? –Sigo gritando y me siento en el sofá alzando las manos. Ella se acerca y me pone las tetas en la cara intentando coger el bolso que hay junto a la mesa. –Dioooooooooooooos!

Me abajo y cojo de debajo del sofá uno de sus tacones y se lo paso.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué? –Sigo sollozando. Ella se larga aún desnuda con la ropa en las manos.

Me levanto y cojo una cerveza de la nevera justo cuando Edward entra por la puerta. Lo saludo y se pone una bata.

-¿No sería más fácil que pasaras la noche en casa de ella y te fueras por la mañana, como un tío normal?

-No, una vez alargué una relación con una chica por una foto que tenía en la mesilla. Era ella, vestida de cenicienta con 5 años. Coge eso. –Me señaló uno de los cojines. Empezamos a hacer la cama.

-¿Y?

-Que cuando intentaba romper con ella me acordaba de aquella niña con el vestido azul, feliz, encantada con Monti, su nuevo hámster, que mataría después metiéndolo en la secadora. No podía partirle el corazón.

-¿Te es más fácil acostarte con chicas y no volver a llamarlas si no sabes nada de ellas? ¿Como un asesino en serie?

-Sí, supongo…

* * *

**Si notáis que vuestra bandeja de entrada en el e-mail está llena de nuevos capítulos míos, no os preocupéis, los he borrado, reeditado y subido casi todos corrigiendo las faltas ortográficas.**

**Siento las molestias.**

** Gracias por leerme, y por vuestros reviews! ;)**

**Un beso enorme a todas,**

**A.**


	12. Vamos a casarnos!

Dios, me estoy dejando una pasta en viajes. Espero que valga la pena.

Camino por las calles de Washington esperando a que Edward termine de hablar con el asistente de Laurent.

Suena mi teléfono.

_-Hola, he hablado con el asistente de Laurent y me ha dicho que va a estar documentándose en la biblioteca cerca del edificio Adams todo el día._

-Perdona, se me ha dormido una pierna en el tren. Jo, como pincha!

_-Date puñetazos._

-Enserio? Ah, ah, ah, ahg… ¡Me estoy dando! –Una señora que pasa junto a mi me mira raro. –¿Qué? ¿No se le ha dormido una pierna nunca?

Oigo la risa de Edward a través del teléfono.

-¿Que es ese ruido?

_-Nada. Oye, no sabía que te gustara tanto Lionel Richie._

-Tío, cotillear el iPod de alguien es como leer su diario. –Le cuelgo y sigo caminando. Minutos después me llega un mensaje al móvil.

Eso es mi bañera! Edward me ha enviado una foto de él dándose un baño de espuma en mi bañera escuchando música con mi iPod.

Sonrío y sigo caminando.

-Auch!-He chocado con alguien, alzo la cabeza para mirar a quien he golpeado. -Emmett!

-¡Bella! ¿ Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Visitar a mi prometido…

-¿Tu prometido no estaba en el polo norte?

-Sí, ha vuelto. Pierre ha vuelto.

-Vaaaya… Pierre está casualmente en Washington el mismo día que doy una conferencia.

-Sí, tiene una reunión con el presidente.

-Qué coincidencia.

-Sí, lo sé. Es increíble verdad?

-Sí, así es. Increíble del todo…

Después de este inesperado encuentro cada uno se marcha por donde ha venido.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la biblioteca busco con la mirada a Laurent. Lo veo sentado en una mesa en el centro.

Me escondo tras una estantería, cojo un libro y me acerco a la otra mesa. Cuando me iba a sentar un señor mayor me roba el sitio.

Cojo el sitio libre que acaba de dejar enfrente una mujer.

Otro señor se dispone a quitármelo.

-No, no, no, no… Ocupado.

Me siento e intento ver desde allí a Laurent. No me alcanza la vista ya que se ve interrumpida por una gran estatua en medio de las dos mesas.

-Oigan, perdonen. Me preguntaba si podrían ayudarme a mover la mesa un metro hacia allá. –Señalo un lugar tras mi espalda preguntándole a los señores que trabajan a mi lado, en mi misma mesa. –Es que… me gusta más allí.

Nos levantamos todos y nos disponemos a moverla.

-Genial… un poquito más… ¡Venga! Todos juntos, un trabajo fantástico. ¡Gracias! Casi estamos… vale, vale. Vale.

Se cae una de las lámparas del extremo derecho de la mesa y todos dejan escapar un sonoro suspiro causa del esfuerzo.

Laurent se levanta de su silla reconociéndome.

-Bella Swan!

-Laurent?

.

.

.

-Dios mío! Va a llevarme a una fiesta esta noche. Le he dicho que me hospedaba en el Best Western pero ha insistido en pagarme una habitación en el Omni! –Le grité a Edward desde el teléfono lanzándome a la gran cama en la que dormiría.

_-¿Que te ha dejado en el hotel y no ha subido a echarte el polvo del reencuentro? ¿Qué has hecho para espantarlo?_

-Nada, es un caballero.

_-Llevabas el traje pantalón._

-El traje pantalón es muy sexy. Es muy a lo Katharine Hepburn.

-_Una aclaración: Katharine Hepburn no era sexy Oparin Hepburn era sexy. Katharine Hepburn era un tío._

-Ya, pues Laurent es simplemente un buen tío. –Dije levantándome mientras tocaban a la puerta. –Tú no reconocerías a un caballero aun que se te apareciese por detrás y te tocara la pelotas. –Dije en el justo momento en que abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un señor con los ojos como platos. Me entregó un gran paquete envuelto en un lazo rojo y le di las gracias. –Oh, ¡me ha mandado un regalo! ¡Me ha regalado el vestido más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida! Me siento como cenicienta.

_-Pues ya sabes, vuelve a medianoche o se convertirá en un traje pantalón_. –Dijo Edward bromeando mientras me colgaba.

.

.

.

Bajé al bar del restaurante y me encontré allí con Laurent.

-Vaaaaaya…. ¡Mírate!

-¿No te parece que me queda un pelín pequeño?

Aparté el bolso de mano dorado de mi pecho y le señalé el pronunciado escote de mi vestido rojo. Se pegaba a mí como una segunda piel y los pechos casi se salían por fuera.

-Ohh… Lo siento. Era difícil calcular lo que había debajo de ese traje. Estás lista?

Me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a caminar despacio debido a que el vestido no me permitía caminar a una velocidad normal.

-Oh, perdona. –Colgué el móvil que comenzaba a sonar. Era Edward. – ¡Lista!

.

.

.

-No me creo que el senador Philips y su esposa hayan estado hablando con nosotros un cuarto de hora! Hasta esta noche no sabía ni mi nombre y ahora quiere que le cuente mis ideas sobre la ley del tabaco!

-Y ella quiere que vayamos a comer a un sitio en el que hacen buñuelos!

Nos echamos a reír juntos.

-Formamos un gran equipo. Contigo a mi lado podríamos conquistar esta ciudad.

-Podría ser nuestra.

-Hablo enserio Bella. –Me agarró del brazo y me alejó del resto. –Oye, sé que puedo llegar a senador y de ahí a la presidencia. ¡Y lo que ha pasado hoy indica que podemos conseguirlo juntos!

-¡Pues hagámoslo!

-¿De verdad quieres?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡Vamos a casarnos!

-Bueno, quizá deberíamos besarnos primero a ver qué pasa.

-¿Besarnos? ¿Cómo que besarnos? ¡No! Quiero que seas mi tapadera. Soy gay.

-¿Qué?

-Gay, pero súper gay. Como de por aquí, por aquí, por aquí y por aquí. –Dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos como si millones de pollas lo rodeasen. –Creía que lo sabías. El país está preparado para un presidente negro, pero no para un presidente negro gay y tu y yo ya hicimos historia, Bella. Vamos, no hubiera descubierto que era gay si no hubiera salido contigo. Asique… ¿qué dices?

-¿Puedo pensármelo primero?

* * *

**Hey! Que tal todo por ahí?**

**Sé que os he decepcionado con el título, os esperabais algo al estilo Edward se declara para que Bella pare todo esto, no?**

**Tranquilas, ese momento llegará, pero no ahora, aún no. Pero os diré que está cerca, muy cerca.**

**Cuándo Bella rechazó la llamada de Edward quiero que sepáis que en la película se mostró una escena muy tierna en la que se veía a un Edward melancólico mirando el cielo oscuro de Nueva York desde la terraza de su edificio.**

**Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante eh, el pobre se está enamorando y la tonta de Bella sigue en sus trece, esperando encontrar el amor en uno de sus ex.**

**Por cierto, os habéis dado cuenta de que en gran parte de las escenas Bella se topa con Emmett? ****Lo he asociado a ese mismo personaje por esta gran curiosidad, y esta no será la última vez que se encuentren.**

**Muchísimos besos,**

**A.**


	13. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar de vida

Llegué a casa en el primer avión que cogí, y el ascensor seguía sin funcionar. Empecé a subir las escaleras y alcé la mirada, esperaba encontrarme a un Edward sonriente al borde del pasamano, pero no había nadie.

Oí una puerta abrirse y vi a mí vecino del 4ºD salir con su perro a la calle.

-Hola Bandido… -Le susurré mientras se iba.

Llegué arriba con el ánimo decaído, por mucho que rebusque en el pasado mi vida sigue estancada.

Abrí la puerta lentamente esperando encontrarme el frío apartamento tal y como lo había dejado.

-¡Espera, espera! No te muevas. ¡Quédate ahí! –Sonreí en la penumbra al escuchar la voz de Edward.

Encendí la luz cansada.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? No estoy tan depre como para acostarme contigo.

-Cierra los ojos. –Canturreó él.

-Eso no va a ayudarme. –Pero aún después de decir eso los cerré.

-Y… ¡ábrelos!

Sentí el "clic" de un interruptor al presionarlo. Abrí los ojos y sonreí lentamente, sorprendida del trabajo que él había hecho.

-Como electricista soy nefasto, cuando se enciende esto se funde la luz del baño, pero merece la pena.

Mis figuritas, las que a él tanto le encantaban, estaban como siempre montadas en pequeños escenarios esparcidos por el salón con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez, tenían una pequeña bombilla que iluminaba sus rasgos. **(N/a: Las figuritas son del tamaño del antebrazo.)**

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Hacer resaltar los detalles. ¿Sabes? No me había fijado hasta ahora en el diente de oro de Luí. Y le he llamado Luí, por cierto.

-Es asombroso...

-Ya, parecías deprimida por teléfono…. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Me muero de hambre!

.

.

.

Estábamos los dos en la cocina, comiéndonos la pizza que Edward acababa de pedir.

-Tengo buenas noticias, he encontrado a July, de la universidad. Ahora es un tío y está soltero.

Le gruñí dándole a entender que no quería hablar de eso ahora.

-Es guapo, se parece a Ralph Macchio –Solté una pequeña risita.

-¿Sabes? Aunque hubiera sido hetero no hubiera funcionado. Hay que ser una dama para ser la primera dama, y yo no soy una dama.

-Sí, eres una dama. Eres mucha dama. –Me guiñó un ojo, le gruñí y le pegué un mordisco a mi trozo de pizza –Eres una, dos… veinte veces dama.

Saltó de la silla corriendo y enchufó la guitarra al amplificador.

La música empezó a sonar acompañada del teclado, que emitía el sonido de una batería. Edward tocaba la guitarra y cantaba una bonita canción.

Me levanté y me puse a dar saltos por el salón y a bailar como una loca. Aplaudí con el ánimo ya recobrado cuando terminó la canción.

-Gracias, gracias.

Me dejé caer a su lado en el sofá como si fuese un peso muerto.

-Ay… mierda. Creo que necesito tumbarme o vomitaré.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¡NO! Tengo que ir sola a la boda de mi hermana.

-Yo iré contigo. –Dijo muy decidido.

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

-Bueno… gracias. –Le sonreí agradecida –De verdad que te lo agradezco. Ay… Pero me parece que voy a vomitar.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.

Me cogió de las manos y me levantó del sofá.

.

.

.

La luz de una brillante luna bañaba la ciudad de Nueva York.

Caminé descalza junto a Edward, en la penumbra, por un frío pasillo.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Le susurré muy bajito.

-No tienes que hablar bajito porqué esté oscuro.

Subió una palanca que había a su derecha y las luces se encendieron mostrándonos una gran pista de baloncesto, con sus altas canastas y sus abundantes gradas.

-Oh, ¿estamos en el Garden?

-Sip…

-OH, ¡esto tiene que ser ilegal!

-Sí, seguro. Trabajé aquí un verano, repartía programas y conseguí hacerme con una llave antes de que me echaran.

-¿Te echaron?

-Sí… hubo… un incidente con la mascota.

Cogió una de las pelotas de baloncesto que había a un lado y comenzó a botarla.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunté divertida.

-Puede que me meara en sus pantalones o puede que no… -Dejé escapar una sonora carcajada y él me pasó la pelota. – ¿Nunca has jugado en el Garden?

-No –Lancé la pelota directa a la canasta y encesté. –pero se me da bien encestar.

-Vale, vale, vale. –Falló un tiro y cogí el rebote.

-¡Oh, noo! Has fallado colega. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lo vi sentado en el banquillo quitándose los zapatos.

-Vamos a jugar al stripp-basket. ¿Es que hay otro?

-El que se juega con la ropa puesta.

-Pff… ¿Y eso que gracia tiene? Está bien. ¡A jugar!

Empezamos lanzando a canasta con un bote en el suelo de por medio y seguimos poco a poco, yo seguía totalmente vestida pero en cambio Edward ya solo tenía los pantalones.

-Te juegas los pantalones. –Le dije divertida ante su mal perder.

-Bah… Vamos! –Falló su tiro y vi como poco a poco se bajaba los pantalones.

Esta vez, me tocó fallar a mí el tiro.

-JAJAJA. Venga, ¡una prenda! –Sonrío contento de no perderse los calzoncillos.

Lancé mi vestido rojo al suelo y me quedé con tan solo un conjunto de encaje también rojo.

-Edward, tío. ¡Esto no es justo! Fallo una vez y yo ya estoy casi desnuda.

-Así es el juego…

-Ya… Pues cambio las reglas, ahora un uno contra uno. –Le lancé fuerte la pelota hacia el pecho y se contrajo en una mueca.

Comenzó el juego y salté ágil por su banda para terminar encestando. Él no se quedó atrás y cogió rápido el rebote, marcando.

-Ven, acércate… -Le dije señalándolo con el dedo divertida. Yo tenía el balón.

Después de unos cuantos puntos más por parte de los dos, yo tenía otra vez el balón en mis manos. Edward se acercó por detrás, se pegó mucho a mí y me miró con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida que tan bien le quedaba.

Lo lancé lejos de un empujón y seguí corriendo por la pista.

Al coger el rebote se acercó otra vez a mí, me pasó las manos pegadas al balón por la espalda y colocó su cara a centímetros de la mía. Ambos sonreímos.

Sentimos unos pesados pasos acercarse y el tintineo de las llaves al caminar.

Edward trepó ágilmente hasta la canasta y colgó allí mi ajustado vestido rojo. Los dos salimos corriendo en cuanto vimos la luz de la linterna del vigilante acercarse.

.

.

.

Solté una carcajada cuando ya estábamos lejos, en el muelle, a salvo del vigilante.

-¡Dios! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Creo que le va a quedar genial el vestido...

-Tienes suerte de tocar la guitarra, ¡porque el baloncesto no es lo tuyo!

-JAJAJAJAJA No se puede ser bueno en todo. Eso no sería justo.

-Bah, tampoco me creo que toques canciones de Lionel Richie.

-Toco muchas cosas.

-¿Y porqué no te dedicas a eso? ¡Eres muy bueno!

-Ahm… quiero tocar mi música.

-¿No te preocupa cómo pagar el alquiler? Lo mío no es el marketing pero…

-¿Qué es lo tuyo?

Medité bastante la respuesta y soltando un suspiro contesté:

-Me encanta hacer esas figuritas tan raras, pero así no podría ganarme la vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡No lo has intentado!

-Tampoco me he bañado aquí en el puerto y no significa que sea una buena idea.

-Creo que es una gran idea. –Me cogió del brazo haciendo que me parase en seco. –Creo… que es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca.

Lo miré sorprendida y captando sus intenciones. Negué febrilmente con la cabeza.

-Noooo!

-Síííííííí….. –Dijo cantando. –¡Vamos a saltar al agua! ¡Vamos!

-No, no, no, no… DIOS! Noooo! –Corrí a su lado y me deshice de la camisa que él me había prestado y también de mi ropa interior. Él me imitó. Nos subimos a una roca divertidos, nos miramos y entrelazamos los dedos. Saltamos a la fría agua en un arrebato de locura.

-Ah, ah… ¡DIOS!

-¡JODER!

-¡El agua está congelada!

-¡Es la peor idea que has tenido!

Reímos juntos ante la graciosa situación, le tiré agua a la cara y salí nadando lo más rápido que pude.

.

.

.

Llegamos a casa riendo y mojados pero con la ropa que antes habíamos tirado puesta.

-Al final, has conseguido que me lo quite todo.

-Bueno, mi camisa no te queda mal.

-¡Guay! Porque ya es mía.

-Ni de coña. No puedo permitirme perder más camisas. Las tías siempre me las quitan.

-No te las quitan, se las llevan prestadas con la intención de devolvértelas, pero como tú nunca vuelves a llamar…

-O sea que si tuviera menos rollos de una noche, ¿tendría más camisas?

-Eso creo. –Y mientras yo contestaba se acercó a mi despacio.

-Pues no hay más que hablar. –Me desabrochó lentamente la camisa –Voy a cambiar de vida y no voy a perder más camisas. –Empecé a boquear nerviosa, cuál pececillo fuera del agua.

-¿Seguro? –Pregunté en un susurro.

-Sí. De hecho, voy a quitarte ésta ahora mismo. –Dijo desabrochando el último botón.

-Es tuya, asique…

La abrió lentamente mostrando mi cuerpo desnudo, me miró a los ojos y sonrió divertido.

Me lancé a sus brazos en un arrebato y lo besé apasionadamente. Desabroché su cinturón y él nos lanzó a los dos a la cama. Se apoyó en un brazo para no aplastarme con su peso y me siguió besando, esta vez con lentitud.

-Espera… -Dije entre beso y beso.

-Tranquila, tengo uno.

-No, tengo que ir más despacio.

-Vale, vale. Está bien. -Se apartó a un lado y se tumbó junto a mí. Me miró de arriba abajo. –¿Y si te la meto solo un poquito? Así no contaría.

-Emily dice que cuenta.

-Ya, y una cosa así, –hizo un gesto con sus manos- eso no es nada. Ni siquiera te vas a enterar.

Me reí ante su comentario y lo volví a besar.

-No…

-Entiendo, está bien. –Me cerró la camisa sin abrocharla y dejó caer su mano en mi cintura. –Pero voy a seguir besándote…

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sé que os esperabais algo más... hot? Ouh yeah. Sé que sí guarrillas, no mintáis ;)**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Pues lo dicho, que nuestra Bella se volvió un poquito estrecha con esto de la lista, pero aunque en la película no aparece ninguna escena de sexo desenfrenado (como vosotras esperabais) si me lo pedís puedo salirme del guión y crear algo aparte yo misma. Soy mala con esto pero aún así intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda ;) Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Aunque son muy poquitos eh, esmeraros un poco más que quiero oír más opiniones que las de ErandiLina y Laubellacullen94 ! (****Si vosotras dejáis de comentarme os juro que me muero aquí mismo, que me sacáis siempre una sonrisa chicas!)**

**Aun que tampoco me olvido de lokaxtv, lobalunallena y adiereny, que también se han pasado por aquí y han comentado.**

**Sabéis? Este fin de semana estuve escribiendo una nueva historia, esta vez de mi propia cosecha, y también seguí con el capítulo de la primera historia que subí, que la tengo abandonada! Pero no la subiré hasta que me convenza, porque aun que mi mejor amiga me dice que no está nada mal yo no estoy muy segura.**

**Un beso a todas,**

**A.**


	14. Discusiones

Desperté con su cara a centímetros de la mía, intenté coger el peine de mi mesilla pero él fue más rápido y se despertó.

-Hola… -susurró bajito. –Estás preciosa por la mañana…

-¿Si?

-Si… A ver qué te parece este plan, lucha libre mejicana en el canal de pago todo el día, y yo iré a la tienda a comprar huevos y salsa para hacer huevos ranchera y tú te quedas aquí preparando margaritas. ¿Suena bien?

Asentí despacio para después acabar con el momento harmónico que nuestros susurros habían creado gritando:

-¡MIERDA! ¡No puedo!

Pasé por encima de él y me acabé cayendo de la cama.

-¡Ay!

-O cereales…

-¡NO! He quedado con Alice, ya llego tarde y no lo soporta. –Comencé a meter cosas en mi bolso. Me acerqué a la puerta para vestirme y volví para besarlo.

.

.

.

.

En la floristería, allí rodeada de flores preciosas empecé a recordar todos los momentos épicos a su lado, y como una tonta comencé a sonreír.

-Uhh… no entiendo como Jasper no ha querido venir a elegir las tarjetas…

-Oh, no, no, no… Tiene un gusto horrible para eso. ¿Ya has convencido a mamá para que venga?

-No, y no va a hacer falta porque tú vas a convencer a papá para que no venga.

-A sí?

-Reconócelo. Papá solo va a venir porque se siente obligado, ¿porque no pasamos de él y hacemos feliz a todo el mundo?

-No es mala idea… ¡OH! Genial, vosotras tomaréis la decisión.

Entraron por la puerta Emily y Ángela.

-Entre esta y ésta otra que es casi idéntica. –Dije señalando dos tipos de tarjetas.

-Mejor la de tipo cursiva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estoy casada.

-Vale, ¿hemos acabado? Porque tienes que contarnos lo de Washington. ¿Fuiste al museo del Holocausto?

-No… pero me habría divertido más.

-¿No saltó la chispa con Laurent?

-¿Laurent? ¿Qué ha pasado con Jake? ¿No lo estabas buscando?

-Jake está en África y Laurent es gay, pero no pasa nada porque Edward va a venir conmigo a la boda…

-¿Ese es el tío que ha cogido tu móvil y se ha enfadado conmigo por despertarle a las dos de la tarde?

-Sii… Me he llevado el suyo sin darme cuenta.

-¿As invitado a Edward? ¿El vecino salido? –Pregunta mi hermana sorprendida.

-¿Le llamamos así?

-Sólo a tus espaldas…

-Vale, pues vamos a dejarlo estar porque es un tío bastante decente.

-Oh Bella, ¡te has acostado con él!

-¡¿Qué?

-Oh no…

-¡Qué va! –Me miraron interrogantes.- ¡Enserio!

-No lo hagas. No es el tipo de tío con el que te quedas, es el tío con el que sales antes de salir con el que te quedas.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Ni siquiera le conoces.

-No tengo que conocerle, me he acostado con él. Solo que se llamaba Dan y era un mentiroso de mierda.

-Ya, pues yo sí le conozco y es peligrosamente sexy, y si quisiera entrar por la puerta de atrás le dejarías. –Dijo mi hermana muy resuelta.

-Ni se te ocurra Bella…

-No tenéis que preocuparos, no voy a dejarle entrar por ninguna puerta. Solo es un amigo que me va a hacer un favor.

.

.

.

.

Ya en mi casa, con las luces apagadas y el flexo apuntando a la estatuilla que estaba moldeando escuché el sonido del móvil de Edward.

_-Información de Jake Black, teléfono 617 555… -_Leí en voz alta el mensaje. Qué cabrón, me ha ocultado información…

-Cariño, ya estoy en casa… - Edward entró por la puerta. –Te he grabado la lucha libre mexicana y he… cocinado, se supone que son tacos, pero parecen canelones y saben a rollitos. ¿Qué haces? ¿Más figuritas? Vaale… no te molesto.

Me dio un beso en el hombro y se sentó en el sofá con una revista.

-Oye… solo por curiosidad… ¿Al final no supiste nada de Jake?

-No.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ni una llamada? ¿Nada?

-Nop.

Dejé mi pincel en la mesa, cogí la figurita y comencé a guardarlo todo. Recogí su móvil y se lo lancé al sofá mientras iba camino a mi habitación.

-Vale, perdona, ahora estoy un poco ocupada, si quieres hablamos luego.

-Bella, mierda… espera, espera!

Se levantó y trató de alcanzarme.

-¡Lárgate! Paso de oír mentiras.

-Vale, está bien. Jake ha vuelto a Boston y tengo su número, pero pensé que ya no te importaba.

-¿Quieres irte por favor?

-¿Y lo de anoche?

-Prefiero que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Por el tal Jake?

-¡No! Porque no eres el tipo de tío con el que debería quedarme…

-¿Qué clase de tío soy Bella?

-Con el que sales antes de salir con el que te quedas y ya he salido con 20 como tú.

-Así que vas a intentarlo otra vez con Jake, un tío al que no ves desde hace años por no pasar del 20.

-Edward, ya no se trata del número, ¿vale?

-Entonces… ¿de qué?

-¡De lo que quiero!

-¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres! ¡Sólo intentas ser lo que todos quieren que seas y ya no sabes ni quién eres!

-Por lo menos yo tengo relaciones de verdad. ¡Tú no puedes estar con una mujer 24 horas sin acostarte con ella!

-Eso era verdad hasta que te… conocí. –La voz se le quebró en la última palabra.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que si nos hubiéramos acostado ya habrías desaparecido porque así es como eres Edward y así es como serás siempre.

Me largué de la habitación y desaparecí tras de él. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo, y mucho menos de verlo.

-Vale, lo que tú quieras Bella…

Vi como se largaba por la puerta y corrí junto a él. ME agarré al mango y grité:

-Y sí sé quién soy, una mujer que no va a dejar entrar a otro capullo ingrato ni en mi corazón, ¡ni en mi chichi!

_-¡Callaos de una puta vez!_ –El vecino de abajo se asomó a las escaleras y nos gritó desde el 4º.

-¡Y tú deja de follarte a tu perro! –Le contesté a gritos harta de tantas broncas.

Edward y yo nos fuimos cada uno a su piso, dando un sonoro portazo, zanjando la discusión.

* * *

**Vale, lo siento, de veras que lo siento.**

**Los exámenes, muchísimos exámenes.**

**Internet, estuve dos semanas sin Internet para concentrarme en los exámenes.**

**Los amigos, me raptaron, apenas pude conectarme a otro sitio que no fueran las redes sociales, estuve estresada porque no volveré a verlos hasta dentro de 2 meses y mi mejor amiga se va de vacaciones a Barcelona y no hablaré con ella hasta septiembre.**

**Pero ahora todo está bien, he vuelto y podré subir los capítulos que faltan, que por desgracia son pocos.**

**En serio, lo siento! No tengo perdón...**

**Un beso, **

**A.**


	15. Jacob Black

La figurita de los novios que estaba moldeando me quedó espectacular, cogí mi móvil y me senté al borde de la cama.

-Hola Jake Black, soy Bellaa… Bella Swan, del instituto. He encontrado tu número y me he dicho: vayaa, tendría que llamar a Jake… y dejarle un largo mensaje incoherente en el contestador o algo. Amm... en fin, no sé. Si te apetece puedes llamarme un día, cuando quieras. Mi número es el 617 55… -me entró el hipo. –…Dios mío, me ha dado hipo. Lo siento, 617 55… -y otra vez. – Mi madre… mi número es el 617 554 192. Chao! –Dije lo más rápido que pude.

.

.

.

.

Busqué con la mirada en el restaurante a mi hermana, con la que había quedado para comer hoy. La ví con su vestido naranja, sentada en una mesa para cuatro.

-Otra vez no, dime quién es el invitado sorpresa ahora.

-Voy a comer con papá para decirle que no tiene que venir a la boda, pero me ha dicho que viene con su novia.

-¿Sue?

-Sí, y no puedo tener esta conversación delante de ella, pero a lo mejor las dos juntas si podemos…

-No pienso volver a quedar contigo para comer en mi vida. –Le dije cogiendo la silla más cercana a la suya.

-Sé que no hablas en serio… -me susurró.

-¡Bella! No sabía que fueras a venir… -dijo mi padre a medida que se acercaba. Mi hermana y yo nos levantamos para saludar. –¡Qué sorpresa! Todas mis chicas juntas. Vaya, tú también tienes uno de estos. –señaló mi IPhone. –He comprado un par para Sue y para mí. Deberías seguirme en Twitter muyterrytres.

-O podemos hablar aquí mismo…

-¡Claro! –Dijo mirando su móvil.

-Está tan emocionado con tu boda que no habla de otra cosa en Twitter. –Sue se dirigió bromeando a Alice.

-Quiero que todos conozcan a mi chica. –Señaló a Sue y se dieron un breve beso en los labios.

-Asique tú también vienes a mi boda…¡Qué bien! –dijo intentando disimular su sorpresa mi hermana. –Eso está muy bien, Bella, ¿verdad que eso es genial?

-Sí, es estupendo. –Mi móvil vibró en la mesa, se podía leer claramente: Jacob Black. –Oh, perdonadme un segundo.

-No te vayas… -Mi hermana me agarró de la mano.

-Tranquila. –Me levanté de la mesa y respondí al teléfono.

-Espera, a Aston le están lavando el coche. –Le dijo papá a Sue.

-No…

-Mira.

Mi hermana los miró sorprendida.

.

.

.

Abrí mi maletín de maquillaje en el tocador. Hoy salía con Jake.

Probé miles de peinados y finalmente me decanté por una coleta que recogiera mi lacio pelo, pero como la de la foto era más larga y parecía más bonita, le agregué un par de mechones de extensiones.

Me eché mucha laca y me dispuse a salir con mi vestido negro, el cual aún conservaba la etiqueta que escondí con mucho cuidado para que no se saliese por fuera.

.

.

.

.

Esperé sentada en la bonita terraza del lujoso restaurante ante la atenta mirada de miles de estrellas en el espléndido cielo.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

Divisé un chico increíble entrando por la puerta, y lo saludé desde mi asiento.

La barbacoa comenzó a arder a mis espaldas.

Jake saludaba a sus amigos a la vez que caminaba hacia nuestra mesa.

Un mechón de mi coleta prendió fuego debido a la abundante laca y lancé a la fuente las extensiones. Me acomodé el resto del peinado y esperé impaciente.

-¡Bella!

-Jake…

Estuvimos cenando tranquilamente, hablando de nuestro pasado, y un poco del futuro.

-Mis hermanos se centraron más en la parte de los negocios, y cuando mi padre me propuso dirigir la fundación, fue como lo más natural para mí, ¿sabes? Siempre se me ha dado mejor repartir dinero que ganarlo y me estoy enrollando…

-¡No! Qué va, un poco pero es interesante.

-Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? Tenía entendido que te dedicabas al marketing.

-Sí, en realidad estoy un poco parada ahora mismo.

-Bueno, solo tienes que decirlo, solo tengo que conseguirte una entrevista en Black's.

-Oh, no, gracias. Pero la verdad es que estoy pensando en hacer un cambio.

-¿Un cambio? Claro, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-Hago figuritas de escayola, representan escenas urbanas un poco locas. Resulta difícil de explicar, tendría que enseñártelas.

-Me encantaría verlas.

-Ah, ¿sí? Las tengo en la ducha.

-Pues no sé qué hacemos aquí…

.

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta de casa y lo guié hasta el baño, desplacé la cortina de la ducha y le mostré mis grandes obras.

-Sí, aquí es donde las seco…

-Oh, vaya. Es verdad, están en la ducha… -Mostró asombro.

-Sí… -Ambos nos reímos, lo miré de reojo y poco a poco se acercó a mí, hasta rozar dulcemente nuestros labios, para terminar en un pasional beso.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ya te he dicho que habla cuatro idiomas y no le da importancia? Y además sigue estando como un queso y huele de puta madre. ¡ES PARA VOLVERSE LOCA! Va a llevarme esta noche a una gala en el instituto de arte contemporáneo y creo que… -Paré al ver salir a Alice con un vestido de novia del probador. –Eh, ese no es tu vestido.

-Ya, ya lo sé, es que este me gusta más porque es… no sé, es más cómodo, te da más libertad para comer, para moverte y para bailar…

-…vale…

-¡NO PODIA RESPIRAR CON EL OTRO! ¡Una novia debe poder respirar dentro de su vestido joder! –Se echó a llorar a moco tendido. –Perdona… es que me siento... estoy, estoy muy estresada, ¿sabes? Porque no sé cómo voy a convencer a mamá de que venga a mi boda porque nuestro padre va a traer a nuestra nueva madre y mamá no quiere…

-Vale, iré contigo a convencer a mamá sin que me engañes, ¿vale? Bien, ¿con este vestido puedes respirar? –Asintió febrilmente. –Vale, pues respira.

* * *

**Bien, falta poco para terminar, nuestra queridísima Bella ha decidido quedar con Jacob, y parece que está encantada.**

**Pobre Edward, por el momento no sabemos nada de él, ni tampoco como se ha tomado todo esto :S**

**Besos, **

**A.**


	16. La boda I

-Vamos a prepararla, que se vaya haciendo a la idea. Todo saldrá bien.

-Si tú lo dices…

Entramos por la puerta de casa.

-¿Mamá?

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿Cuándo teníais pensado contármelo todo? –Apareció por la puerta de la cocina luciendo uno de sus extravagantes trajes.

-Amm… ¿ahora?

-Por eso estamos aquí, mamá.

-He tenido que enterarme por una maldita revista. –Sacó de su cajón una revista con la página marcada. –Tú y Jacob Black. ¿Estáis saliendo?

-Am... Sí. –Mi madre se rió fuertemente. -¿Acabas de relinchar mamá?

-Oh, no lo sé, estoy fuera de mí ahora mismo. ¿Vais enserio?

-Podría ser, pero nos lo tomamos con calma.

-¿Crees que puedes permitírtelo?

-Quiero asegurarme de que es el bueno.

-No puede haber nadie mejor que Jacob Black si se trata de tu vida Bella, no te pongas creativa. Ay, cuando os vi a los dos en esa revista me puse a rebuscar fotos antiguas y mira, mira esto. –Cogió uno de sus marcos y me lo acercó. Mi hermana y yo sonreímos. En la foto salía yo con Jake, los dos muy juntos, de pequeños. –Sabía que sería el… Dime Bella, ¿va a ser tu pareja en la boda?

-¿A que sí Bella…? –Me dijo mi hermana tratando de enviarme la indirecta.

-¡SÍ!

Mi madre saltó de felicidad y corrió a por su cuaderno.

-¡Tengo que cambiar la distribución de las mesas!

-¿Eso significa que vas a venir a la boda aunque papá también venga?

-Por supuesto, cariño. Mi niña solo se va a casar una vez, ¿no? -Se acercó sentimental a nosotras y nos acarició las mejillas con ternura- Estoy tan orgullosa de mis hijas… -sonreímos las tres y nuestra madre se separó para alejarse feliz y contenta, tarareando. –La lista, la lista, donde estará la lista…

-¿Le contamos lo de Sue? –preguntó Alice en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír para disimular.

-Es mejor retirarse cuando estás ganando… -Ambas gritamos al unísono:

-¡ADIOS MAMÁ!

.

.

.

.

Desde aquel momento quedé numerosas veces con Jake, se lo presenté a mi hermana y a Jasper, lo acompañé a varias inauguraciones de empresas y edificios… Pero nada era igual, en el fondo echaba algo de menos en vi vida.

Tenía ganas de saber cómo le iba a Edward, si seguía con el rollo de siempre, si encontró trabajo… pero el orgullo me lo impedía.

.

.

.

.

El día de la boda de Alice, pasó algo inesperado…

Salí por la puerta y me encontré frente a frente con Edward, con un traje negro, guapísimo, vestido para una gala.

-Edward… hola.

-Hola.

-Se me hace raro verte así, con tanta ropa. ¿A dónde vas?

-A una boda. ¿Tú también no? Hoy es… el gran día de Alice.

-Sí, vaya… tu también vas a una boda, que raro. ¿Quién se casa?

-Amm… no los conoces.

-Oh, ¿es una cita o algo así? –No sé porqué pero al terminar la frase se me partió la voz. -¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-No te preocupes por eso… -se escapó escaleras abajo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente le grité:

-No te pases con el champán.

.

.

.

.

El sonido de los violines se elevaba en el aire, llenándolo todo de música clásica.

En la habitación de Alice todo era un caos, mi madre trataba de abrocharle el vestido que se le había hecho estrecho, las damas de honor estaban terminando de retocarse a toda velocidad y mi hermana estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Tengo el pelo demasiado alto? –Le pregunté a mi madre señalándole el tupé.

-Oh, no cariño, está perfecto. El vestido no le cierra, inténtalo tú. –Me susurró esto último señalando a mi hermana.

-Está bien. Vale, ¿podéis ayudarme? –Les pregunté a Ángela y a Leah.

-¿Dónde está mi croassandwich? –Gritó histérica Alice. -¿Os habéis comido mi croassandwich?

-No cariño, nadie se lo ha comido. Relájate. Ángela, Leah, buscad el croassandwich.

El organizador de la boda entró a la habitación.

-Vale, escuchad. Que no cunda el pánico.

-¿Qué?- Preguntamos todas. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-La arpista no viene.

-¿Había una arpista?

-Se rompió un dedo en la final de futbol de la filarmónica y como es uno de los fines de semana con más bodas no hay arpistas disponibles.

-Oh, dios. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? –Se preguntó mi madre alterada.

-Pero tranquilas, tengo una lista de todas las bodas y hay una arpista que se viene en cuanto acabe en otra, y si no aparece… yo toco la tuba.

Conseguí abrocharle el vestido a Alice y Leah encontró el croassandwich, cosa que tranquilizó a Alice.

.

.

.

.

Las damas de honor nos desplazamos por el pasillo formado por las sillas colocadas todas en filas hasta el altar, y al final de la cola estaba mi hermana, con su espectacular vestido blanco, acompañada por mi madre, que marchaban al compás de la marcha nupcial tocada por el organizador de la boda, con su tuba.

Y en el altar la esperaba un nervioso Jasper, que estaba feliz en su día.

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Mary Alice Swan y a Jasper Withlock… -Prosiguió con la misa al aire libre y les dio pie para comenzar con los votos. - Conocer a Alice y a Jasper ha reforzado mi convicción de que aunque el amor es universal cada pareja es única.

-Alice Swan, hoy quiero ofrecerte estos votos. No diré la misma frase I Love Alice, aunque te ame locamente, Alice. No me sonaré la nariz en la ducha. Prometo consultarte siempre antes de cortarme el pelo y no dejarme nunca bigote.

-Y perilla tampoco. –Concluyó mi hermana y prosiguió con los suyos. –No te culparé por las malas decisiones que tomes en mis sueños, y otra cosa, no perderé de vista esa peca sospechosa que tienes en la espalda, aunque estoy segura de que no es nada y prometo principalmente que no me enfadaré contigo por todo cuando realmente solo esté enfadada contigo por una cosa.

A este paso de la ceremonia, todos teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, y las risas y el buen humor ya se habían extendido.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia. –Todos estallamos en un mar de vítores y risas. Poco a poco nos levantamos y aplaudimos ante el apasionado beso que los recién casados se estaban dando.

* * *

**Bueno, Alice y Jasper se acaban de casar y Bella fue acompañada por Jacob, pero... en realidad poco a poco se está dando de cuenta de que a quien de verdad quiere a su lado no es a Jake, si no a Edward.**

**Gracias por vuestros escasos reviews, sí, os culpo por no dejarme más -.-''**

**Jajajajajaja pero aunque tenga pocos reviews, en el fondo sé que me leeis, que la bandeja de entrada de mi correo está llena de mensajes de alerta, favoritos...**

**Bueno, queda muy poco, como mucho tres capítulos o dos, y juro solemnemente que los subiré en estos días que quedan, quizá los suba así todos de golpe hoy, bueno, ahora no que son las dos de la mañana, pero cuando me despierte, os juro que los subo, con un par de horas entre uno y otro.**

**Un beso enorme,**

**A.**


	17. La boda II

La música sonaba en el palco, y nuestros cuerpos bailaban con ritmo y desenfreno, llenos de alegría.

-Vaya fiesta… -Me dijo mi padre con el que estaba bailando.

-Sí, un fiestón.

-Espera –se sacó el IPhone del bolsillo. –Tengo que hacer un tweet con esto. –Se acercó a mí e hizo una foto. –Tu madre siempre ha tenido una sonrisa preciosa. –Señaló a mi madre que saluda a la gente sonriente.

-Me alegro de que sea feliz.

-¿Y tú lo eres?

-Sí, claro… -Dije no muy convencida.

-Tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé.

-Por desgracia cree que lo mejor para ti es ser exactamente como ella. Solo que no lo es, puede que os parezcáis, pero te pareces a mí. **(n/a: no me cabe más que aclarar, que aquí Reneé no es la madre loca que Meyer nos presenta en sus libros ni Charlie el padre aburrido.)** Yo estoy más en la honda.

-Supongo que eso explica porqué no hago más que decepcionarla.

-Es duro para ella mirarte y ver tanto de mí.

La canción terminó y empezó a sonar una lenta. Jake me buscó entre la gente y preguntó educado a mi padre:

-¿Puedo?

-Claro.

-Gracias.

Me agarró y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo que la relajante música marcaba.

-Lo siento, no podía bailar una lenta con tu madre.

-No, está bien. La última vez que bailamos una lenta fue en la graduación.

-Sí, es verdad, me acuerdo. Me parece que fue la misma noche en la que me concediste el honor de inhabilitarte para los demás hombres del poblado.

-Emm… vaya… ya sé que no es el lugar ideal para contarte esto, pero quiero ser sincera. No fuiste el primero.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, lo siento.

-Bueno, asique has estado con dos hombres en tu vida, no pasa nada.

-Amm… más bien dos veces diez…

-JAJAJJA ya, como que te has acostado con 20 tíos… Puagh.

-Qué asco… -Dije disimulando. Pobre e ingenuo Jake…

-Está bien, tal vez no haya sido el primero pero puede que sea el último.

-¿Porqué? ¿Vas a violarme y a matarme?

-No, pero voy a besarte… -Y me dio un beso, que por alguna extraña razón no quería recibir, asique abrí los ojos confusa y me fijé en lo que tenía alrededor, ¿enserio yo quería esto? –Ven conmigo un momento. –Me arrastró lejos de la gente. –Bueno, ¿que tal te suena lo de cenar en Milán y desayunar en París?

-Ajetreado.

-Voy a tener que viajar por la fundación y me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses. Sé que parece mucho tiempo pero ahora no tienes trabajo y eso de las figuritas puede esperar de momento, si lo piensas bien, lo único que te detiene en Boston soy yo y voy a irme, asique…

-Es la hora. –Nos interrumpió el organizador de la boda.

-Amm… disculpa.

Me subió al escenario y cortó la voz del cantante con un gesto.

-¡Hola a todos! –Saludé con el micrófono en la mano. – Cuando Alice y Jasper empezaron a salir reconozco que me puse un poquito nerviosa. Se veía que iban enserio y me temía que cuanto más unida estuviera a él más se apartaría de mí pero, eso no ocurrió. Ahora no solo veo más a Alice, veo a una Alice más feliz, incluso a una Alice mejor. –Desde el palco vi la sonrisa de mi hermana y como Jasper le daba un pequeño beso en su hombro descubierto. –Es como si con Jasper, estuviera completa… -miré a todo el mundo uno a uno, a mi hermana y a Jasper, a mi madre, a Jake, a mi padre… -Cuando eres la hermana mayor tu deber es enseñarle todo a tu hermana pequeña, todo. Ya sabéis, a montar en bici, a mentir a los padres, a besar, sin lengua, tranquilo tío Phil. –Dije bromeando. -Pero no había pensado en lo que me podía enseñar mi hermana pequeña a mí hasta ahora. Por eso quiero darte las gracias Alice, gracias por enseñarme que estar enamorada significa ser tú misma. ¡POR ALICE Y JASPER! –El discurso terminó en un mar de vítores, aplausos y un par de besos por parte de los novios. Jake se acercó a mí.

-Ha sido genial.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Subimos a mi viejo cuarto, la boda se había celebrado en el gran jardín que la casa de mi madre tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Jake… en realidad sí que hay algo en Boston que es importante para mí, y aunque me encantaría viajar por todo el mundo, no estoy segura de querer hacerlo contigo, es una locura, lo sé, porque eres perfecto, pero… no eres perfecto para mí y, creo que yo no soy perfecta para ti. Lo siento mucho Jake. Si hubiera sido sincera conmigo misma antes o… alguna vez, no te habría hecho pasar por todo esto.

-Ya, ¿sabes? Eso habría sido preferible. Bueno, creo que no voy a quedarme a comer tarta, perdona. –Se levantó y salió del cuarto.

-Está muy buena…

Y ya en la soledad me puse a pensar, muy bien, iría a por él.

Bajé las escaleras y me adentré entre la gente.

-¿A dónde va Jake? –Preguntó mi madre.

-Se va.

-¿Qué? ¿En mitad del banquete? ¿Por qué?

-Para empezar porque no debería haberle hecho venir.

-¿No irás a dejarle escapar? Oh, Bella hija, de verdad que no te entiendo. Bella, ¿porqué?, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Cariño, por fin eras feliz. –Mi hermana nos escuchó discutir y se acercó.

-No, tú… ¡por fin tú eras feliz! No quiero casarme con Jacob Black, yo no soy así mamá.

-Oh, Dios…

-¡Soy un zorrón sin trabajo que se ha acostado con 20 tíos! –Alcé la voz captando la atención de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-Shh…

-¡Y quiero estar con alguien a quien eso no le parezca mal! Puede que no me entiendas mamá, pero es que no es necesario, solo tienes que quererme. Sé que no soy perfecta, pero para eso ya tienes a Alice.

-El vestido me aprieta porque estoy embarazada de cuatro meses. –Soltó mi hermana atropelladamente.

-¡OH! ¿Qué? Oh… -Me abalancé a sus brazos, ¡iba a ser tía! -¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí, anda, vete de aquí…

-¡Gracias!

-¡Vas a hacerme abuela!

Y escuchando esto vi como todos se paraban a felicitar a los futuros padres. Corrí entre el bullicio y me acerqué al organizador.

-¡Kevin! ¿Tenías una lista de las bodas que había hoy en la ciudad?

-Sí, aquí la tengo.

-Vale –dije arrancándosela de las manos. – ¡Gracias!

Salí corriendo por encima del césped entre las mesas para llegar a mi coche. Y de repente, PLAF, me caí de bruces contra el suelo. El vestido me impedía moverme.

Todo el mundo se giró sorprendido ante el sonido del golpe. Me levanté, me sacudí y arranqué el lazo enorme del vestido rosa, y ahora sí, corrí veloz a por mi coche.

* * *

**Oh sí, oh sí!**

**Bella ha plantado a su tan buscado Jake y va en busca de Edward, del que al final acabó por enamorarse.**

**Hey, para las confusas al ver mi nombre, sí, me lo he cambiado, el anterior no me convencía :S**

**Bueno, tan solo queda un capítulo, pero juro que volveré con una nueva adaptación! (ya busqué la película y todo..)**

**Y además, estoy trabajando en una historia, pero lo mío no es escribir por mi misma siguiendo un patrón en especial, y me propuse escribir un One Shot con lemon incorporado.**

**Me despido por un breve espacio de tiempo, porque volveré con el final !**

**Un beso,**

**A.**


	18. La boda III

Cogí las llaves de mi auto y entre un millar de coches lo busqué desesperada.

Cuando lo encontré arranqué deprisa y me largué a toda velocidad, tendría que pasar por muchas bodas para encontrar a Edward.

Paré en la primera, estaban saliendo todos de una pequeña capilla, grité su nombre varias veces, lo busqué entre la multitud y me saqué un par de fotos con los novios que me miraron extrañados. Sí, soy estúpida.

Arranqué apresuradamente y un par de bodas después seguía sin encontrarlo.

Paré ante un templo judío y traté de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, golpeé insistentemente y un joven encantador me abrió la puerta contigua, le di las gracias y le pregunté por Edward, pero se ve que allí tampoco estaba.

Una de las bodas se celebraba en una iglesia enorme, parecía una catedral.

Entré y lo busqué por entre los bancos pero no estaba, la puerta sonó al cerrarse tras de mí y los novios se giraron.

¡Santa mierda! ¡ERA EMMETT!

Ambos quedamos boquiabiertos al vernos y enfurecido me gritó:

-Oh, vamos. ¡Desaparece ya!

-¡Que Dios bendiga esta unión y dé abundantes frutos! –Y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de allí, pobre Emmett, siempre me lo tenía que acabar encontrando.

En medio de una calle muy transitada paré el coche, como otros muchos habían hecho y me uní a la fiesta que los novios estaban dando, la novia estaba subida en una silla, que un par de amigos alzaba entre canciones animadas.

Grité su nombre entre la gente, pero como en anteriores bodas no estaba aquí.

Un pizzero paró su bicicleta contra una farola y timbró a una de las puertas cercanas a donde se situaba la boda.

-El coche azul, ¡las llaves están puestas! –Le dije mientras me subía en su bicicleta, el tráfico estaba cortado debido a la gran boda que estaban dando.

En medio de la carretera, con el aire golpeándome la cara el vestido no hacía más que molestarme, la capa de arriba me tapaba la visión, asique arranqué el precioso volante y lo dejé alejarse con el viento, quedándome con un vestido de palabra de honor.

Y con cara de psicópata seguí pedaleando sin control, cogí un trozo de pizza de la caja que tenía atrás la bicicleta y me la fui comiendo de camino a la siguiente boda.

-¡Quítate de en medio!

-Eh, ¡cuidado! –Me gritaban sucesivos coches.

-¡Cállate capullo! –Les dije yo de vuelta. -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO! –Seguí diciendo a los coches que pitaban.

Me paré frente a una alfombra roja llena de paparazzis, no paraban de sacar fotos, dejé mi bici al chico que le abría las puertas de los invitados a la boda y le dije:

-Puedes comerte mi pizza peperoni.

Crucé la lustrosa alfombra y me paré frente al matón que tenía delante.

-¿Me podría usted decir su nombre?

-Omh… yo… lo siento. –Dije rendida.

-Hola a todos, esperemos que estén disfrutando esta noche, la siguiente canción es de un grupo de la ciudad, esperemos que les guste. –¡Era Edward! Estaba en el escenario, con su grupo, tocando para los invitados de la boda. Sonreí asombrada ante el guardia que se quedó confuso, y salí pitando de allí otra vez, crucé la alfombra roja y salté una de las altas vayas que rodeaban el lugar.

-Soy idiota, con lo fácil que sería esperarle en su apartamento… -Me dije a mí misma tratando de bajar de allí.

-¡JODER! –grité al estamparme contra el suelo, con la mala suerte que un grupo de niños escuchó mis palabras, y no tardaron en extenderlas por el lugar.

Me subí al escenario con una pandereta y traté de disimular y empujé al guitarrista para apoderarme de su micro, y coreé la canción a la vez que Edward la cantaba, hasta que se dio media vuelta y me vio haciendo el tonto allí.

Y mientras el tomaba un respiro para dejar sonar el codo yo canturreé junto con la canción:

-Necesito hablar contigo-o, pero aho-ora.

El me hizo un gesto para que me marchara y decidí decirles a los músicos que pararan.

Cuando la música paró y la gente comenzó a darse cuenta me apoderé del micrófono de Edward.

-Bueno gente, vamos a hacer un pequeño descanso. ¿Por qué no empezamos con los brindis? Asique… Papá oso, venga, aquí arriba.

Arrastré a Edward por los jardines y me lo lleve junto a una fuente, por el camino nos topamos con el grupo de niños canturreando: Joder y jodeer, joder y jodeeer…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía un discurso que quería soltarte pero me daba miedo que se me olvidara asique pensé que sería más fácil conducir, pedalear y correr por toda la ciudad en tacones de aguja para decírtelo cuanto antes. –Asintió.

-¿Cuál es el discurso?

-Ah, pues… en resumen venía a decirte que lo siento.

-¿Ya está?

-No, espera. Hay más. Emm… cuando soy más feliz es cuando soy yo misma, y soy yo misma cuando estoy contigo. Eso era. Supongo que tenía tanto miedo de que fueras otro gilipollas que yo fui la más gilipollas de todos.

-No has sido gilipollas, lo he sido yo. Debí darte el número de Jake, pero pensé que no podía competir con él. –Me interrumpió.

-No hay comparación. –Sonreí. –Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida.

Lo vi sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba, esa que le daba ese aire sensual y pícaro a la vez.

Un maravilloso silencio se formó entre los dos. Al final lo rompí yo.

-Creo que te quiero 21. –Nos echamos a reír.

-Yo también te quiero… trescientos.

Le tapé la boca inmediatamente y negué entre risas. Y lentamente me pasó las mano por la cintura, subiendo por mis costados, y depositó un suave y lento beso. Subí mis manos por su pecho y las enredé en sus rizos cobrizos.

Y en ese mismo momento el gentío estalló en aplausos y vítores, el discurso del padre de la novia había terminado.

Y como dos enamorados nos quedamos ahí, los dos prendados de los labios del otro, besándonos con dulzura, rodeados de niños jugueteando, con las farolas encendidas, la gente aplaudiendo y el sonido del agua de la fuente cayendo.

.

.

.

.

Estabamos Edward y yo en mi cama, los dos abrazados, besándonos febrilmente, la lucha libre mejicana en la tele y el teléfono sonando.

Dejé que sonase el contestador.

-_Hola Kelli. Kelli con i latina, soy Cheasse, el del club. Recibí un mensaje muy raro de tu asistente, solo quería decirte que no nos acostamos. Emm… me hiciste un 'streaptesse' muy raro con unas maracas y después me hiciste una paja espantosa_ –A estas alturas de la llamada Edward y yo habíamos parado en seco nuestro beso. –_Dijiste que era algo que llamabas un polvo en seco, potaste en mi maleta y te quedaste dormida en mi ducha, asique eso, que no nos acostamos._

Terminó la llamada y Edward y yo estallamos en una sonora carcajada a la vez. Me subí a mi cama y me puse a saltar gritando:

-¡ERES EL NÚMERO VEINTE! ¡SIGO SIENDO UN VEINTE! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡MI NÚMERO VEINTE, SÍ! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH.

Y allí nos quedamos en mi cama, riendo, gritando y bromeando.

Después de todo, el número ya daba exactamente igual, pero me sentí mejor al saber la verdad.

* * *

**Bueno gente, el final ha llegado, si os digo la verdad no me entristece ni lo más mínimo, porque volveré, con una nueva adaptación de una cómica película para llenar vuestras vidas ;)**

**Os quiero agradecer a todas vosotras por leerme, y quiero hacer una pequeña mención a aquellos que se molestaron en darme sus opiniones:**

**adiereny, Laubellacullen94, ErandiLina, lokaxtv, lobalunallena, Candy Dalae, Pato, Lady Bonbons17, mei-cullen-clan.  
**

**Y bueno, en resumen, que gracias a todos vosotros por hacerme sentir realizada como persona e incluso pude ver como algunos me incluíais en vuestros autores favoritos, cosa que agradezco mucho y valoro de todo corazón ya que nunca creí que era muy buena escribiendo.**

**Y con esto me despido por un breve periodo de tiempo, espero que tan solo sean unos días para así poder adelantar un poco de trabajo del nuevo fic.**

**No pararé de agradecéroslo, para mí ha sido importante.**

**Un beso enorme,**

**A.**

**PD. Se aceptan sugerencias y demás cosas. Es más, estaría encantada de recibirlas.**


End file.
